Two Weeks at Camp Hercule
by labelbasher
Summary: Gohan gets a rather large surprise one day when Chichi sends him on a wilderness camp...if u wanna see just how wrecked out dear demisaiyan's life can get, u should read this...
1. What a stupid idea

~~~

2 Weeks at Camp Hercule 

Chapter 1 – What a stupid idea

Written by RJ J

~~~

Gohan flew home quickly from a long day at school. Thank Kami it was a Friday, and holidays for the next 2 weeks, he didn't know if he could stand another day of doing lessons that he already knew. He really felt the urge to train, but as per usual, his mother would insist that his studies come first.

He landed in front of his house and entered the house.

He walked into the kitchen, his first point of contact as soon as he got home every day, and as usual, saw his mother there, making food.

"Hi, son, how was your day?" Chichi asked and handed Gohan a large sandwich, which was sitting on the bench.

"It was fine," Gohan said, between mouthfuls of the delicious sandwich "I got 100% in my maths test"

"That's wonderful!" Chichi exclaimed and threw her arms around her son, enveloping him in a hug, as if he'd get anything lower anyway.

Chichi released him from the hug and remembered the news that she was supposed to tell him.

"Gohan, tomorrow, you'll be going on a camp, it's for 2 weeks, and it's a wilderness training exercise, it should be very educational" Chichi said excitedly.

Gohan stared at her in disbelief. Why on earth would she want to send him on a camp like that, anything they did there would be nowhere near as hard as what he'd faced in the past, especially when he was younger and he spent a year in the wilderness on his own. But as usual, there was no point in arguing with his mother, so he nodded his head in submission.

"Good" Chichi said "Well, you better go get ready, they're meeting at 8:00 tomorrow morning in Satan City"

Gohan turned and left the room, making his way to his bedroom where he saw his little brother, Goten, playing in the middle of the floor, surrounded with toys.

"Hey brother" Goten greeted him cheerfully, as per usual.

"Hey squirt" Gohan said as he grabbed his pack and threw in a couple of gis and important stuff, like his toothbrush.

"Whatcha doin', brother?" Goten asked, watching Gohan packing his bag.

"Mom's sending me on a wilderness training camp tomorrow and it's for 2 weeks" Gohan said

"Oh, cool!" Goten exclaimed, "I wish I could go!"

Gohan looked at his little brother in amazement.

"Why would you want to? You can do all that stuff here"

"But it sounds fun" Goten said, and turned his attention back to his toys.

Gohan sighed and sat down on the chair at his desk and pulled out his homework and started working on the 'hard' problems.

Time passed quickly and soon it was dinnertime, then bedtime, and then the morning.

Gohan woke up at 7:00 to Chichi yelling from the kitchen that he'd be late.

He tiredly sat up and rubbed at his eyes in an effort to wake himself up. When all else failed, he dragged himself off to the bathroom to have a shower.

A few minutes later, he emerged, looking much more awake and dressed in a blue gi, which he thought would be quite suitable for a survival camp.

He made his way to the kitchen where Chichi was serving them up a big breakfast.

"You'll need plenty of energy," she said as she served him extra servings of bacon and eggs.

Gohan gobbled down the bacon and eggs, not that he'd need the energy or anything, he probably wouldn't be getting his normal amount of food for the next 2 weeks, so he was gonna make up for it now.

Breakfast was finished at around 7:30 and Gohan promptly left for the meeting place in Satan City.

The flight to Satan City was uneventful and it reminded him of going to school, especially since they were meeting in the OSH school hall.

At 8:00 on the dot, Gohan landed on the roof of his school and walked down the stairs and made his way to the school hall.

As he made his way to the hall, he could hear someone ranting on about how good and challenging the camp was gonna be.

He pushed open the door to the large hall and entered the room.

"And who are you?" the stern voice answered

Gohan looked up to see who was speaking and almost burst out laughing, it was Hercule.

Suppressing a smile, he answered calmly "I'm Son Gohan"

"Well, boy, you're late" Hercule said disapprovingly "Sit down and listen"

Gohan sighed as he slid into a seat near him, 2 weeks with this guy and he'd probably be trying to kill himself, or Hercule, depending on what he felt like at the time.

"As I was saying," Hercule yelled to the large group of teenagers "This wilderness camp will be hard, it will be tough and I expect all of you to complete everything to your best ability. Now I know that most of you will never be as tough as I am, but I expect you to try your hardest and follow all of my instructions"

While Hercule was making his speech, Gohan looked around a bit, trying to spot some familiar faces. He recognised some people from school, Sharpner and Videl were there, and there were plenty of people he didn't know, they were probably only there because Hercule was taking the camp and everyone loved Hercule. Well, mostly everyone anyway.

'He doesn't know what he's getting himself into' Gohan thought

"Our camp will be starting today with a 100km hike through the forest. We will camp for the night and set out for another 100km the next day, then another 100km the day after. Then we will set up camp and stay there for the next 8 days and after that we will make our way back. In-between all the walking, we will be learning about how to survive in the wilderness and I will personally teach you some Martial Arts"

Everyone cheered when Hercule said that he would teach them some Martial Arts.

'Oh goodie' Gohan thought and rolled his eyes at the great champ 'I get to be taught Martial Arts from the supposed world's greatest fighter, who really stole my position'

"Okay everyone!" Hercule yelled, getting everyone's attention "Get into the buses and we will make our way to the outskirts of the town where we will begin the walk!"

At that, all the people poured out of the hall and scrambled to the buses, trying to get the good places with all their friends before they were taken. Gohan followed after the group, claiming his own seat near the front of the bus. He sat by the window and stared out it.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

Gohan turned around to see a blonde girl, wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts, standing in the aisle, motioning to the seat.

"Uh, no, you can sit there," he said, moving his bag so the girl could sit down.

"Hi, I'm Reez" the girl said, shoving her bag on the floor in front of her, and held out her hand to Gohan.

"I'm Gohan" he said and shook her hand.

"So, how'd you get roped into this thing?" she asked

Gohan looked surprised "What do you mean?"

"Well, you really don't look like you wanna be here"

"Nah, not really, but my mom wanted me to, she thinks it'd be educational"

"True, true, my mom reckons that I need to develop an understanding and respect for the outdoors" Reez said, putting on a funny voice, trying to mimic her mother "I don't even like Hercule anyway, he's too much of a show-off for my liking"

Their conversation was interrupted as the bus started with a low rumble, and it slowly rolled it's way out towards the gate and onto the road.

"So, where are you from?" Reez asked, once they were moving.

"I live in the 439 Mountain Area" Gohan said, expecting a surprised reaction from her, but he was the one to be surprised when he didn't get one.

"Really? Cool, I live way out in the mountains too. I live in the 563 Mountain Area. It's a real drag getting to school and other places on time and all. But it still doesn't make any sense making me go on this camp, seeing that I've been living in the mountains all my life. Oh, and by the way, I do tend to talk too much and too fast, so if I do, just tell me to shut up, okie?" Reez said cheerfully

"Okay"

"How old are you?" came the next question

"I'm 17" Gohan replied

"I just turned 16, cool eh?"

Much of the rest of the bus trip was taken up by questions from the ever-cheerful Reez and finally, they reached their destination.

  
The buses stopped and everyone sat in silence for a moment. Then Hercule got out of one of the buses and started yelling.

"Okay, everybody out of the buses now! We'll start walking now! Get your butts moving!" he yelled at the stunned teens.

The teens shuffled out of the buses and assembled in the clearing in front of the woods.

When everyone was out of the buses, Hercule-in-all-his-glory strode to the head of the group and pulled a megaphone out of his pack.

"Get your butts moving, let's move it, hup, hup, hup!" he yelled, striding up the train, yelling 'Hup, hup' as he made every step.

Gohan and Reez exchanged a rather stupefied look, but shrugged their shoulders and joined the cluster of teenagers following the so-called World Hero.

~~~

**Author's Notes: Okie guys, how do you like it? I just wrote this now and I have no other chapters written so it might not get out as quickly as it should do, but...I'm planning on putting some authors in it! **

If you'd like 2 be in it, leave a review or email me at tigergal2121@hotmail.com with the name you'd like to go by, age, a description of yourself (hair colour, eye colour, what u like to wear and what hobbies and all that u have and other stuff u think I should know...). Oh, and don't be offended if I don't put u in, I'll try, but it depends on what happens in the story...


	2. Did you know that 100km is a reeaally lo...

~~~

**2 Weeks at Camp Hercule **

Chapter 2 – Did you know that 100km is a reeaally long way???

Written by RJ

~~~

A/N: Wow! I have so many reviews! And heaps of ppl wanna be in my story! I feel so special! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: Oops, I think I 4got 2 put 1 in tha last chapter so if there's any lawyer types around, here's one for ya'll now...I don't own DBZ

A/N: Some of this chapter will be written from Reez' POV, hope that doesn't confuse ya...well on with tha story!

~~~

So far, the walk was so uneventful, Hercule had stopped yelling 'Hup hup' at every step, probably cause he was getting tired, and he most likely was tired because the group had rapidly slowed from the fast pace they were going at the start.

Gohan and Reez were walking in silence. 1, because Reez asked most of the questions and at this moment was concentrating on keeping her feet moving and 2, even though Gohan wasn't tired, he was deep in thought, but about what, is anybody's guess.

Suddenly there were footsteps running behind us, although who would run and use up all their energy is beyond me.

"Wait up" a rather breathless voice came from behind Reez.

Reez and Gohan turned around to see a short girl with white shoulder length hair and blue bangs running towards them.

She was almost to the duo when suddenly she found herself flat on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Reez asked as she held out her hand to help the girl up.

The girl grabbed Reez' hand and stood up, dusted herself off and handed Reez a GameBoy.

"Here, you dropped this" she said, "Your bag was open"

"Oh, shit" she said and quickly shoved it into her bag and closed it. They weren't supposed to bring electronics, but being the good girl she always was, Reez had brought her GameBoy, discman, walkman and cell phone.

"Thanks" Reez said "Oh, and I'm Reez and this guy here is Gohan"

"Hi, I'm Tobun" the girl said

The duo, now upped to a trio turned and followed the rest of the group up the hill.

"Hey, Tobun, where are you from?"

"Well, I live in the city, but I used to live in the mountains, but my parents split up and now I live with my mom in the city, and I really hate it" Tobun said sadly

"Ah, don't worry, it's not all it's cracked up to be, living there all the time, it's a real pain getting to school and going out with your friends" Reez said

"How old are you?" Tobun asked

"I just turned 16" Reez said proudly

"I'm 15"

"Really? You don't look it"

"Just cause I'm vertically challenged" Tobun said, pouting slightly.

Silence grew over the group for a second.

"Hey Gohan, you haven't been talking much, what's up?" Reez asked

"I've been thinking, if we walk the 100km per day as Hercule says we will, we'll end up somewhere near my house, probably near the place I train" Gohan said, but it was more like thinking out loud.

"What kind of training do you do?" Tobun asked eagerly

"Martial Arts" Gohan said

"Really?" Tobun said, looking at Gohan all starry-eyed "I love Martial Arts"

"Yea, Martial Arts is so cool," Reez said

"Yeah" Gohan said

Not wanting to waste much more breath, the group fell into silence, well Reez and Tobun did because they didn't want to waste their energy, Gohan could walk all day without breaking a sweat, but that's beside the point. They didn't talk, so there was silence.

Time passed and soon 12:30 came and everyone was getting hungry and complaining to Hercule, who soon got really sick of it and yelled for everyone to stop.

"Everyone, listen up!" he barked through his megaphone, which had magically appeared in his hand "We will stop now and eat lunch!"

Most of the teens cheered and immediately found little places to sit in with their friends.

"Come on, let's go sit up the front" Tobun suggested

The three teens walked up to the front of the group and sat on the trunk of a fallen tree.

"I wonder what my mom packed me," Reez said, rifling through her bag looking for her lunch. After a bit of rifling, she pulled out a plastic bag with a very squished lunch in it, it was like if you didn't know better, you would have thought it was a pancake.

"Ummm, oops" she said, putting on a sheepish smile.

"Here, I have extra" Tobun said, handing Reez a sandwich

"Thank you!" Reez said and took a rather large bite out of the sandwich.

"Whatcha got, Gohan?" Tobun asked

"I got a few small sandwiches," Gohan said, pulling out half a dozen foot-longs.

Reez and Tobun both simultaneously fell off the back of the log in surprise.

"Hey, are you guys all right?" Gohan, being his usual sweet self, asked.

The two girls nodded dumbly as they climbed back onto the log, and resumed eating their lunch.

The three teens finished their lunch at the same time, despite Gohan's relatively larger portion and were quite bored waiting for everyone else to finish.

Gohan and Reez had started a conversation and Tobun was more interested in getting the rabbit sitting in the shadows to come to her.

"Lunch is finished, move it, move it, move it!" Hercule's loud, gruff voice rang through the clearing, startling many of the teenagers and making Tobun's rabbit run off in shock.

Tobun scowled in the direction of Hercule, but nevertheless, she followed her two new friends who'd joined the rest of the group again.

The group moved off again to finish the rest of their seemingly endless journey.

  
They kept on walking until it started to get dark and finally, Hercule told them to stop on the edge of a clearing.

Hercule stood at the front of the group, he had beads of sweat running all down his face, he was breathing heavily and his afro was even more afroed than they'd ever seen it before.

Reez, Tobun and Gohan exchanged a glance and they all had to try very hard not to crack up laughing at the superior afroed dude.

He whipped his megaphone out of a pocket, which had to have more than 3 dimensions, because it always managed to fit no problem, and brought it up to his mouth and spoke.

"This...is a camping ground" he stated, making the megaphone make an awful squeaking sound and it sent birds fluttering out of the nearby trees.

"No shit, Sherlock" a voice muttered sarcastically from behind them.

The three teens turned around to see a girl with light brown hair and green eyes, standing behind them, arms folded in front of her in defiance. You could really tell that she didn't like this guy.

"Yea, he always tends to state the obvious aye?" Reez said to the girl.

"Yeah, I really don't like his attitude and I really don't think that someone as dorky as him would have really saved the world. He's more the type of person who would steal the credit," the girl said, not knowing just how right she was "Oh, and by the way, I'm Kara"

"Hi, I'm Reez, this is Tobun and this is Gohan" Reez said, indicating to her friends.

"Hey!" Hercule's voice shook through the forest clearing, louder than before, making the four teenagers look around at him, "Listen to me when I speak!"

The four teenagers rolled their eyes, but turned their attention to the afroed freak again.

"You will be issued tents and you will sleep three to a tent, no mixed boys in girls tents and vice versa" Hercule yelled, "Dinner will be in an hour. You must have your tents set up before then or else you will get no dinner. Go now!"

The crowd of people rapidly dissipated as everyone hurriedly sorted themselves out into groups of three with their friends.

"Well, there's me, Tobun...and Kara, you wanna join us?" Reez said, working out what was gonna happen.

"Nowhere else to go" Kara said "Might as well"

"Good. But that leaves Gohan" Reez said as the group turned to look at the one in question, "What do you wanna do?"

Gohan shrugged "I do know a couple of people from school, I could tent with them" he said and walked off to find his friends.

The three girls were issued their tent and walked around the clearing, looking for a good spot to pitch it.

They finally found a good spot and dumped their packs under a nearby tree and got to work.

The tent was pulled out of the small bag and bits of it went everywhere.

"Um, oops" Reez said, doing her sheepish smile again and she collected all the pegs and ropes and all and shoved them back in the bag, pulling out the groundsheet instead.

The groundsheet went...surprise, surprise...on the ground, and Tobun and Reez ran around putting pegs and all that in, while Kara read out the instructions.

The sides and roof went up, Tobun had taken over reading the instructions cause she somehow managed to hit her hand with the mallet when she was banging the peg in.

Kara pulled the tangled guy ropes out of the bag and they spent about five minutes trying to undo them, most of the time tangling them up more than they were before, but eventually they were untangled.

Finally, they were all tied onto the tent and pegged down.

"There, all done" Tobun said, as the three girls stood back to admire their handiwork.

It was then, that they decided to look around to see how everyone else was doing.

They couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Most people were still halfway through putting their tents up. One of the people from the ground next to them was tangled in the guy ropes and the other two were trying to untangle her, but not succeeding too well. A group on the other side of the clearing was still trying to figure which way up the tent went. Another group was stuck inside their tent when it suddenly decided to collapse with them in it.

But what really took the cake was that when Hercule was walking around, inspecting each group's handiwork, he managed to trip over a guy rope, fly through the air a few metres and crash into another person's tent, totally knocking it down, needless to say, they weren't very amused.

Reez, Tobun and Kara gave each other an amused look, then grabbed their packs and went into their tent, away from the goofball they call Hercule.

~~~

**Author's Notes: Well, there's another chapter for ya, I hope you liked it. Thanx heaps for all the reviews!!!**

Sorry for those people I didn't fit into this chapter, I think I'll be putting 1 new person in each chapter. 

Aah, there's so many people! Please don't be offended if u don't get put in…

If any guys wanna be in it, that'd be cool, cause Gohan needs some guy friends (to be his roomies) as well as girl friends...otherwise I'll have to make someone up. 

Oh, and to Tobun and Kara, I hope I did your characters okay...just tell me if I suck...

And sorry that there isn't much of Gohan in this chapter (and in think he's kinda OOC...oops), I only just realised that, and I couldn't be bothered changing it...he'll be in it more in the next chapter, and I have a really good idea of how to torture him...mwahahaha, and don't worry, I'll be torturing Hercule heaps more too...mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Wow, these author's notes are getting really long, I'm gonna go now before my hands drop off...

Laterz!!!


	3. Camp...food?

~~~

**2 Weeks at Camp Hercule **

Chapter 3 – Camp...food?

Written by RJ

~~~

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DBZ, not matter how much I want to, no matter how much I wish I could, I don't. Don't own Creed either, I just really love their songs!!!

~~~

"Get your butts out here now!" the voice of the mighty Hercule rang through the small clearing, amplified by his ever-trusty megaphone.

People poured out of their tents, or half assembled tents for the slower ones, and assembled in the centre of the clearing to see what the 'invincible' warrior had to say this time.

"Dinner will be served in half an hour, before it gets totally dark, you'll need to get into groups and come to the leaders to see what you need to do to help make the dinner" Hercule yelled through the megaphone again, then, satisfied that he'd got the message across, he retreated into the forest, to do goodness know what.

Gohan stood outside his tent with his roomies, Sharpener and a tall boy with black hair and gold highlights, called Tysun.

"Come on, guys, we can go partner up with my other friends" Gohan said, leading the way over to where he saw Reez and the others before.

He weaved his way through the crowd of people standing, doing nothing in the middle of the clearing, finally getting to the other side where Reez, Tobun and Kara were waiting.

"Hey guys" Gohan said

"Hi Gohan" the three girls said simultaneously

"Who's your friends?" Tobun asked

"This is Sharpener, my friend from school, and Tysun, he goes to a school across town" Gohan said

"Cool" Reez said "But we better go and get some jobs before Hercule has a hernia cause everyone's just standing there like stunned mullets"

The group of 6 made their way through the crowd again and went up to one of the leaders, ready to receive their job.

The leader, Daisy, as her name-tag said, handed them a piece of paper, which had their job written on it.

Kara took the piece of paper and opened it, reading out what was written on it.

"Peel potatoes" she said "Oh, how original"

The others shrugged, but they made their way over to where the potatoes were.

Tobun, the first one to get there, surveyed the area.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding" she said is dismay when she saw the dozen _large boxes of potatoes._

"This can't all be for today," Sharpener said

"Actually, it'd probably be enough" Gohan said, after doing the quick calculations in his head, obviously taking in account his large appetite.

"If you say so," Reez said, still shocked by the amount of potatoes there were.

"We better get started, otherwise we'll be here until midnight" Kara said.

Tysun collected them some potato peelers from a nearby leader and they got to work on the potatoes.

An hour, and many potatoes later, they were finally finished. The sun had gone fully down by now and the clearing was lit up by a large fire lit in the middle by the mighty Hercule himself, who lit it the old-fashioned way, taking him the better part of half an hour.

Dinner was served not long after. The leaders served up mystery meat, mashed potatoes, carrots and peas.

Reez, Gohan, Tobun, Kara, Sharpener, Tysun, and Tysun's girlfriend, Linzey, all got their meal and went to sit down on a log, which had been dragged close to the fire.

Reez picked at her food, not really wanting to eat, as the meal looked like it had been dropped on the ground a few times, and the meat didn't look too good for your health. And by the looks of things, all the rest of them felt the same, bar Gohan, who obviously liked it, as he'd gone up for seconds...thirds..._and fourths._

Dessert was peaches and custard. But as the tradition of camp food...it all looked bad and tasted worse. The custard was globby, half-cold (of half-warm for all you optimists out there), and it tasted like it had been burnt, then left in the pot for a while, and the peaches were slimy and sloppy.

Reez stared at the 'dessert' in her plate, still surprised that they would serve that kind of muck to any human. She looked at Tobun, who wrinkled her nose in disgust, and then they simultaneously tipped the contents of their plates into the bushes behind them.

Time passed and Hercule had decided to entertain the group with his spectacular stories of how he amazingly saved the world and how he had miraculously won the World Tournament.

The group of 7 along the log, all rolled their eyes and Reez pulled a bag of marshmallows and some sticks out of thin air and handed them down the line, and soon, they were all feasting on roasted marshmallows.

Halfway through the second telling of the story about Hercule saving the world, Kara faked a rather large yawn and announced loudly that she was going to bed.

Hercule looked rather irritated at being interrupted, but let her go.

Reez, Gohan, Tobun, Sharpener, Tysun and Linzey followed Kara away from the fire and towards their respective tents.

Reez, Tobun and Kara practically dived through the opening to their tent.

"Phew, I'm so glad I got away from all that" Tobun said "I don't know if I could stand another word from that phoney"

"I know aye, it's so obvious that he didn't beat Cell, and the World Tournament was probably just luck, I don't know how people can be so gullible" Reez said, flopping down on her sleeping bag at the side of the small tent.

Tobun and Kara copied her, flopping down on their own sleeping bags, murmuring agreements.

Gohan, Sharpener and Tysun made their way to their tent across the other side of the clearing, dropping Linzey off at her tent on the way.

They unzipped the opening of their tent and entered their tent, turning on the torch so they could have some light.

Sharpener pulled out some cards, and he and Tysun started playing poker, or some card game of the like. Gohan, being the good boy he always was, pulled out a book and started reading, occasionally being interrupted by the soft growling of his stomach.

Back in the girl's tent, Kara and Tobun were both reading magazines, Kara was reading a Martial Arts magazine, and Tobun was reading an animal one, and Reez was playing her GameBoy and listening to Creed on her discman, singing slightly out of tune to 'One Last Breath'.

At 11:00, the call came from Hercule, using his trusty megaphone "Lights out!!!"

Various groans reached Gohan's sensitive ears as he shut his book and tried to go to sleep, but the grumbling his stomach was making distracted him too much.

After waiting for a couple of hours, to make sure everyone was asleep, he slowly and quietly slipped out of his tent.

He padded softly across the clearing, past the fire, which was burning softly as it died down and to where the supplies were kept.

He began rifling quietly through one of the boxes, but he found it full of toilet paper rolls. Quirking one of his eyebrows in amusement, he shut the box and moved onto the next one.

'Bingo' he thought, because as he opened the box, he suddenly smelt the delighting aroma of food. Camp food of course, but it was food after all. (I wouldn't be so sure about that...)

He reached into the box and pulled out a packet of crackers.

'Ah, it'll do' he thought and retreated softly into the bushes to savor his treat.

He was almost to the deepest part of the bush, when he suddenly bumped into something...something warm.

He heard a small muffled gasp of surprise from the person as they clamped a hand over their mouth.

"Hey, don't scare me like that" a girl's voice whispered to him, "What are you doing anyway?"

Gohan remembered the crackers in his hand and hid it behind his back "Uh, nothing" he said nervously.

"Don't worry, we all need a midnight snack once in a while" the girl said, guessing the reason for Gohan's reaction.

"So, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Gohan asked, changing the subject as he opened the packet of crackers and took a couple, offering the packet to the girl.

The girl took a cracker and took a bite, "I'm trying to dish some dirt on that dufus, Hercule" she said, "I love pulling practical jokes on people, and he's my next target, I just need to do some research first, unfortunately the research happens to need to be carried out in the middle of the night"

Gohan nodded "Oh, I see, well, why are you out here in the middle of the bush?"

"Well...just come with me and I'll show you. Oh, and by the way, I'm Chelsea, but you can call me Chels"

"Oh, I'm Gohan"

The two moved off deeper into the bush, Gohan eating the crackers as they went, making as little noise as possible, until they got to another smaller clearing with a capsule house fitting quite neatly in the middle, the moonlight lit up the area, glinting off the sides of the house.

"Bingo" Chelsea whispered and pointed to the house "I had it on good authority that Hercule wasn't gonna sleep in a tent and rough it, he's such a cheapskate"

Gohan looked at the house and quirked an eyebrow, wasn't it defeating the purpose of a survival camp if you had a capsule house?

Chelsea sneaked forward towards the house slightly more, and peeked into one of the windows.

She looked back at Gohan with a look of clear disgust on her face and motioned for him to come and take a look.

Gohan did as he was told and took a look through the window. He was greeted with a rather nice sight of the champion sprawled across the couch across from the window, his afro was more afroed than usual and there was a rather large drool patch on the couch where he'd been lying. But what made it even more funny was that he was wearing teddy-bear pajamas, he obviously didn't think that he'd be found out.

Stifling a laugh, Gohan turned back to Chelsea and quirked his eyebrow in amusement.

Chelsea gave half a laugh and they turned back and walked towards the camp, a rather devious plan forming in Chelsea's mind.

~~~

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I wrote it all this afternoon, cause it's the only day that I don't have anything on after school. My life is so busy...well, enough of my complaining.**

I'm glad you guys like Reez, I kinda based her on me. Reez is my nickname.

I put a bit more of Gohan in this chapter like I promised, I hope he's not too OOC.

And to the people I put in this chapter, I hope I did your characters okay, just tell me if it's wrong.

And I still need more guys to put in here, or I might need to make up some.

Well, I can't think of anything else I need to say...

Laterz!!!


	4. What do you mean ‘No Sleep-in’?!?!

~~~

**2 Weeks at Camp Hercule **

Chapter 4 – What do you mean 'No Sleep-in'?!?!

Written by RJ

~~~

Disclaimer: I'll get straight to the point this time...I don't own DBZ...why do we have to say this every freakin' time?

~~~

"EVERYBODY UP NOW!!! RISE AND SHINE!!!" the voice of Hercule boomed through the clearing for the millionth time in the past day, waking up most of the teens in their tents.

Reez and Tobun woke up with a start, sitting up straight, wondering what that horrible noise was, waking them up at the unearthly hour of 6:00.

They exchanged a rather annoyed glance across the tent, and noticed that Kara was still asleep.

Reez's annoyed look soon changed to a smirk as she reached over to shake Kara awake.

"Not yet, mom, gimme another five minutes" she moaned, her voice muffled by her pillow.

Tobun gained a smirk identical to Reez's and she gave Kara a shake from her side.

Kara pulled out her pillow and with her eyes still tightly shut, she started hitting Tobun with it.

Reez grabbed her discman and put the headphones on Kara and turned the music on...loud.

Kara's eyes popped open and she sat up straight, gasping. She quickly pulled the earphones off and gave Reez and Tobun, who were laughing hard, dirty looks.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist" Reez said in-between laughs.

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny" Kara grumbled and grabbed some clean clothes from her bag.

Reez pulled her blue tank top and baggy jeans out of her bag and pulled them on, along with her shoes and socks, then she pulled her long blonde hair into a high ponytail.

Tobun pulled on a black t-shirt and jeans and left her hair out.

They waited for each other to finish changing and then they all left the tent at the same time.

When they exited the tent, they met saw Gohan over the other side of the clearing. He was talking with two girls, one with red shoulder-length hair and the other with long black hair with blue streaks.

The three girls made their way over to where the other three were.

"Mornin' Gohan" Reez greeted "Who're your friends?"

"Mornin' guys" Gohan said "This is Chelsea and this is Jade" he indicated to each of the girls, then introduced them to Chelsea and Jade "I met Chels last night in the forest"

"Hi" Jade said

Chelsea turned and looked at Reez, Tobun and Kara, "I've got the coolest plan, you want in?"

"Sure" Reez said

"Yeah" Kara said

"Cool" Tobun agreed

Chelsea nodded slightly and motioned for them to huddle in so she could explain her plan.

Hercule came stomping out of someplace in the woods, flipping a small capsule in one hand, his trusty megaphone ready to be used at a second's notice in the other.

He reached the clearing, only to find that most of the teens were still in their tents and only a few were out, he fumed. If they didn't listen to the World Champion, they would pay.

He turned to one of the camp leaders, standing a few metres away from him, who looked like she was deep in thought.

"Hey" he called in his gruff voice "Get these kids in order" he commanded.

The girl, whose name-tag said Sylver, turned to Hercule and gave him a funny look, but obliged.

"Yea, whatever" the red-haired girl said. She took a deep breath "EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" she yelled, louder than Hercule could manage, even with the megaphone.

No sooner than the command had been given, people started pouring out of the tents, assembling in the clearing.

Sylver turned to Hercule and gave him a rather self-satisfied smile, then went back to thinking why she had actually signed up for this camp in the first place.

Hercule ignored the look that the girl had given him. He turned to address the gathering group of teens.

"We will have breakfast in a few minutes and then we will start on the next 100km of our journey" he yelled through the megaphone "Line up over there and get your breakfast from the leaders over there"

He returned the megaphone to his dimensional pocket and stood in his spot, looking quite satisfied that he'd got the teens under control for once.

Gohan made his way quickly to the line. He was really hungry and he really wanted food. Last night's snack seemed like an eternity ago and he was well-ready for another feed.

He finally (after about 2 minutes) reached the start of the line and he grabbed a bowl and poured heaps of cereal into it, heaping it rather high, gaining a strange look from the camp leader, but he ignored it. He poured on some milk, grabbed a spoon and a few pieces of toast before he went to sit down on the log.

Soon his friends (same group as the night before, plus Chelsea and Jade) joined him.

Most of the group had the same reaction to the breakfast food as the dinner food. The cereal was unidentifiable and the toast tasted like it was at least a few weeks old, if not more.

Most of the food ended up in the bush behind them, bar Gohan's, as he went up for many servings like the night before. Which gained him _many strange looks, and not just from his friends._

The next hour was spent packing up the tents and getting their stuff ready to begin the next leg of their journey.

Finally, the great hairy one...aka Hercule, announced, via the megaphone, that they were leaving. He started up the track, which was the beginning of their next 100m.

About five minutes up the track, Tobun pulled a large packet of M&M's out of her bag and offered them around the group, saying that they were purely for energy. Yea, sure. Well, whatever the reason, the group didn't argue and enjoyed snacking on M&M's for a while longer.

"Hey Chels, when are we gonna put that little plan into action?" Tobun asked the blue-eyed girl walking at the edge of the group.

"Well, I was thinking when we get to the next stop, but it could wait for another night" Chelsea said "But it's really up to you guys"

"Anytime's good enough for me" Reez said, "I can't wait"

An hour up the track and only Reez, Tobun, Gohan and Kara were still going strong, the others had dropped back a bit. Reez was listening to her discman, walking in time with the music. Tobun was borrowing Reez's walkman and Kara had her own discman. Gohan was using his Saiyan hearing to listen to the music from Reez's discman, as she was walking next to him. She was listening to Creed, and she was singing along to the songs again.

He turned his attention to the nagging feeling that he was getting that something not so good was gonna happen. He wasn't sure what it was warning him about, but he could feel that something was not going to be right.

He ignored the feeling again and pushed it to one side to deal with later.

~~~

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the short chapter...I really am. But I couldn't think of anything else to put and I didn't really want to ruin the story by putting stupid stuff in. Well I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if I didn't put you in the chapter, I'll try and get everyone in by the end of the story, which is a long way to go yet, so don't worry. Thanx to everyone for reviewing.**

Another reason why it's short is because I wrote this all in the space of like 2 hours and part of those 2 hours, my dad made me wash the car...grrr!

Anyway, I decided to write it because I was in a good mood cause my soccer team won the championship today!!! Yay! That means we're the strongest team in the 17th grade!!! But it also means that we don't have many games left =( !!!

And I'm really really really really really really really really times infinity sorry if I didn't put u in this chapter, I'll try and put everyone in as soon as I can…please accept my humblest apologies from the bottom of my heart. (Ugh, that sounds realllly weird!)

Well, enough about me, you guys will want to review, won't you??? Well, you better go do it now hadn't you?

Laterz!!!


	5. And the Prank War Begins...

~~~

**2 Weeks at Camp Hercule **

Chapter 5 – And the Prank War Begins…

Written by RJ

~~~

Responses to reviews:

Luinthoron: Yeah, Gohan would probably be the only one who would be able to survive the 100km, but like you said, that's not really important. Besides, if my calculations are right, walking the 100km would take about 17 hours for the average person walking at 6k/h, so as you can see, I conveniently ignored that fact and just put it all down to being a humor fic.

Kinto'un: Thanks, I really liked writing that bit too, it was kind of a spur of the moment idea, but I liked it so I put it in.

SsTrunks: Yea, I know it's supposed to primarily be a Gohan fic, I'm trying to keep him in it as much as I can, but I've got heaps of ppl to consider now, but I'm trying to do the best I can. I was kind of working it so that one chapter would be from Gohan's pov and the next from Reez's pov, but if you guys don't like it, I can easily change that. And I'm pretty sure that this'll be a long fic, I was originally aiming for about 14 chapters, but now I can see that it'll go well over that. And as for using my idea, sure, go ahead, I'd like to see what you come up with!

A/N: You know what the stupid TV people in stupid NZ have gone and done? They've gone and restarted DBZ from the start! Now I have to watch that stupid gay lizard they call Frieza again! For the 5th time! Stupid ditch in the side of the world New Zealand! I 'spose the only good thing is that I get to see little Gohan again...but IT'S STILL NOT FAIR!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Just like it always was, always is and always will be. This is all you'll get coz I'm in a bad mood. *mutter mutter* stupid TV people *mumble*

~~~

"Mmm, that was delicious" Gohan said as he polished off the rest of his 5th serving of lunch.

As usual, he was getting strange stares, but by now, his friends were used to his eating habits, although they still did think it was rather strange.

"COME ON, LUNCH IS OVER" Hercule's voice boomed through the forest, through, you guessed it, his trusty megaphone.

"That megaphone _has to be destroyed" Tobun said, her teeth gritted at the sound of the 'hero's' voice again._

There were murmurs of agreement as everyone nodded.

"Hey, I say we hit him with a double" Jade said, gaining an evil glint in her eye.

"Yeah!" Chelsea exclaimed, her practical-joker mind going to work right away.

The group moved off with the rest of the campers, following the great hero up the trail.

A few hours later, the second 100km came to a close. They arrived at their second camping spot just before it got dark.

"YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES TO SET UP THE TENT BEFORE WE SERVE DINNER" Hercule yelled again.

Gohan went off with Tysun and Sharpener to set up their tent while Reez, Kara and Tobun went to set up theirs.

There were less mishaps than the previous day, because most people remembered how to put up their tents, but Hercule somehow managed to crash into another person's tent, needless to say, they were not very pleased. After that, he retreated into the woods until dinnertime.

Dinner was much the same as yesterday's. It was mostly unidentifiable, although they were told that it was meat pies, the pastry was soggy and the meat...well, it didn't really look like meat.

Most of the meals ended up in the bush behind them again, as a meal for the passing forest creatures, although they severely doubted that even the scavenging animals would eat it. But as usual, Gohan had many servings, in an effort to fill his Saiyan stomach. I don't even think he tasted the food, otherwise his would have probably gone in the bush along with all the others.

After dinner was finished, Hercule ambled back into the clearing, wiping the remains of his dinner off his mouth. And we can all bet that it was way better than the dinner everyone else got served.

"Who wants to hear more stories about me!?!?" he yelled to everyone

There was quite a mixed reaction with a few half-hearted cheers, but most of the group turning away and talking to their friends. (I'm so mean, making Hercule get stuck on a camp with people who hate him...)

Gohan turned to rest of his friends, as they were planning on what they were going to do that night.

"Okay guys, we'll meet at 2am here and go from there" Chelsea said "We've got everything planned out"

She went on to explain what everyone was going to do.

The night passed slowly and Hercule continued his great stories until around 11:00, then he made them go to bed.

1am came and went, then 1:30 and finally 2:00 came around.

Gohan quietly slipped out of the tent and snuck off towards their meeting spot at the side of the clearing.

Chelsea was already there, waiting for them with Jade, they were both wearing black clothing.

"Hi" she whispered quietly and Gohan returned his greeting and they waited quietly for Reez and Tobun to come.

A minute later, Reez and Tobun crept across the clearing. They were both wearing black and they were both wearing black beanies to cover their light hair.

Silently, the group of 5 moved off into the woods to complete their mission.

Gohan moved silently through the woods after the other four. He was kind of looking forward to doing this. He'd been wanting to get the so-called hero back for a while. He gained a rather evil smirk, rather similar to Vegeta's and picked up the pace slightly.

They approached a smaller clearing where Hercule's capsule house was located. Jade had been on a scouting trip before to find the house and she led them back to the spot where it was.

Chelsea crept to the edge of the trees and picked up a long stick. She motioned for everyone to come close.

"Okay, I'll go with Jade, Reez, you go with Gohan, you know what to do. Tobun, keep a look out, remember what to do if you see someone"

Everyone nodded and they all moved off to do their respective tasks.

Jade and Chelsea crept up to the house to peek in the bedroom window to check that the afroed dude was actually asleep before they went in.

After they were sure he was asleep, they motioned to Reez and Gohan who were still waiting in the shadows.

"Good luck" Tobun whispered to them before they set off.

Jade and Chelsea went through the front door while Reez and Gohan entered the back.

Gohan went up to the door and tried the handle, it was unlocked, the hero obviously thought that he was safe here.

He softly opened the door and they entered silently and crept past his room, pausing for a second to check that they hadn't woken him up. When they were satisfied, they crept along to the next room along. The bathroom.

"You got the stuff?" Gohan asked

"Right here" Reez said, pulling a bottle of something from her back pocket.

They gained identical evil smirks and Gohan pulled Hercule's bottle of designer extra-frizz shampoo off the shelf and twisted the lid off.

Reez poured all of the secret substance into his shampoo and Gohan shook it for a bit to mix it up, then replaced it on the shelf.

"Come on, let's go" Gohan said and he exited the bathroom and back out the door, closing I softly behind them.

They crept back towards their meeting spot, where they saw Chelsea putting something that was on the end of the stick in a bag.

"Hey guys" she whispered when she saw the two return, "You did it?"

"Oh yeah, perfect" Reez said, smirking, "I can't wait until tomorrow"

With a few quiet laughs, the group of 5 made their way back through the trees and back to their tents to get their remaining 4 hours of sleep.

~~~

**Author's Notes: There ya go, another chapter finished! I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long updating, I've been kinda busy this week, Thursday's are the only days that I don't have anything after school, so they're become my writing days.**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I betcha all can't wait to find out what they did to the afroed dude ...mwahahahaha!!! I'm so evil!!! You'll have to wait until the next update, don't worry, I'll try and make it quick.

And I'm sorry I didn't put anyone new in there this time, but there'll be heaps more chapters and my goal is to fit everyone in.

Well now, you should go and review, and I'm sure you'll love the experience so much that you'll wanna do it for every other chapter as well...

Laterz!!!


	6. Trials and Tribulations

~~~

**2 Weeks at Camp Hercule **

Chapter 6 – Trials and Tribulations

Written by RJ

~~~

Disclaimer: I'm a blonde female New Zealander, do you think I could pass for a Japanese male??? Don't ask stupid questions.

Responses to reviews:

Aurelia Lothlorien: I agree, white men with afroes just aren't right. Akira probably wanted to make him look like an idiot though. After all, he did steal Gohan's credit, so he probably wanted to make him look like an idiot so everyone would hate him. As for what's on the stick, I took your suggestion, so if u think it's that, then you're right!

Samara-chan: Yea, I probably will get them to find out his secrets, I know its clichéd, but it makes for fun typing.

Kinto'un: Dammit! Are my pranks that predictable??? Well, I'm glad that wasn't the only thing in there...hehehe! And about the re-runs, I think we should get together a really big group and go on a protest march or something like that. I want my (teenage) Gohan back!!!!!

Flying High: I didn't forget about you, I just didn't wanna have a big huge group. (My excuse for Kara is that she was sleeping...). I'll put Kara in the next prank for ya, how's that???

DeathStorm: At the moment, I have about 36 people wanting to be in the fic and so far I've put in about 5 or 6. And I have 2 Jessica's and 2 Ashley's wanting to be in it so I guess I'll have to put them as Ashley 1 and Ashley 2 and Jess 1 and Jess 2. But I am planning on putting everyone in by the end of the story, which I think, will be quite long.

Zam: You didn't put a name that you want to be called by, so I'm just assuming that it's Zam, is that right?

FireAngel-Kayona: Happy Birthday for the 18th.

Everyone: Thanx heaps for reviewing!!! (I've almost broken 100!!!) I hope you like this chapter.

A/N: I just love pranks, (except when they're on me of course...^.^) especially prank phone calls. I once rang up a butcher and asked them if they sold meat! It was really funny. Then my brother's friend rang up a hardware shop and asked for a butt-plug, not spark plug, butt-plug and all he said was butt-plug, butt-plug, butt-plug in a funny accent. It was such a crack-up!

~~~

The next morning, Gohan woke up before dawn, despite the late-night adventures of the previous night. He heard some noises out over the other side of the clearing and with his Saiyan hearing, recognised the soft voices as belonging to Chelsea and Jade.

Wondering what they were doing, he exited the tent and walked over to where the duo were.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" he asked softly

Chelsea and Jade greeted the demi-Saiyan good morning and opened the bag slightly to show Gohan what they'd put in the bag the night before.

Gohan pulled a face "Ewww, no wonder you used the stick. Are they clean?"

"All I can say is I hope so" Jade said before she stuck her hand into the bag and pulled out...dun dun dun...a pair of Hercule's boxers which had hearts all over them and the quote 'I love me' spread across the back.

Chelsea pulled out a length of rope and pegged the boxers to it, next to a rather large, neon pink sign that said 'Hercule's boxers'.

Chelsea took one end of the rope and holding it in her mouth, scaled a nearby tree and tied securely onto one of the branches.

Jade grabbed the other end and tied it to a branch on a tree over the other side of the small clearing.

Once they'd done the deed, they stepped back to admire their work.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jade said, quite proud of their accomplishment.

Chelsea and Gohan nodded and watched the pink boxers flap softly in the slight breeze.

Reez, Tobun and Kara all woke around the same time this morning. Reez and Tobun looked rather disappointed that they didn't get to pull another prank on Kara, but decided that it was probably best that they save their prank energy for the big hairy one.

They quickly got changed and walked out into the clearing and saw Gohan, Chelsea and Jade standing in the middle of the clearing, staring up at something.

Following their gaze, their eyes met with a rather large, neon pink sign that said 'Hercule's boxers' and they saw his pink boxers flapping in the breeze.

"So that's what you got last night" Reez said "I was wondering what it was"

"Yeah, we were gonna get his megaphone too, but we couldn't find it" Chelsea said as the three turned around to face Reez, Kara and Tobun.

"Wake them up now" Chelsea said, nudging Jade, who gained an evil glint in her eye.

She took a deep breath "WAKE UP EVERYONE, GET UP NOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!" she yelled, which had Gohan covering his sensitive ears in fear that he'd be deafened.

The call obviously worked, as startled cried came from the tents as everyone was woken up.

Giggling slightly, Jade returned to her normal sweet self.

The first two people out into the clearing were Craze and Marek, two guys from OSH.

They noticed the boxers hanging in all their glory in the middle of the clearing and burst out laughing.

They walked over to the 6 and asked, "Did you do that?"

"Yeah" they all answered

"We figured that it was time to get out own back," Jade said, smirking "I can't wait to see what he says about this and our other 'little' prank"

By this time, more people had assembled in the clearing and had noticed the boxers.

Suddenly a rather large, girl-like scream came from the forest.

The 6 friends exchanged an amused glance. Hercule had probably used his shampoo by now.

The other people assembled in the clearing looked around in shock, wondering what the scream was about. A few of the braver ones were gonna go and see what it was all about, but they couldn't quite figure out where it was coming from. The camp leaders were trying to regain order, but weren't quite managing until Sylver decided to take it into her own hands.

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!?!?" she yelled.

That got everyone's attention, quick.

"That scream was probably nothing, maybe even some people pulling a prank on us, so just ignore it and start packing for today's hike"

The teenagers took her explanation as true and went off to pack up their things.

Sylver, satisfied that she'd sorted the situation, went back to thinking about how she could get out of this thing and back to civilisation.

It was then that Hercule decided to make his appearance. He walked into the clearing, but not in his usual 'I'm-here-now-pay-attention-to-me' manner, but more like an 'I-don't-want-too-much-attention-right-now' manner, which is very unlike that 'great' hero. And what topped it off, was that he was wearing a baseball cap.

When the 6 pranksters noticed this, they started laughing really loudly.

"I've got an idea" Reez said and motioned for the group to huddle in so she could explain it.

"Everyone, go get ready, we leave in half an hour" he yelled.

Everyone went off to pack up their tents and get ready for the 3rd 100km.

Half an hour passed, and soon they were ready to start on the next installation of the 100km.

Hercule had decided to give a motivation speech, which mainly consisted of him saying how great he was and how everyone should aspire to be exactly like him.

Deciding that now was the best time to put their plan into action, Reez dropped her pack down with her friends and crept to the bush and circled around the clearing to where Hercule was.

She stopped at a tree and quickly scaled the branches and orientated herself onto a large branch above Hercule's head.

Putting her hand in her pocket, she pulled out a length of string with a hook at the end.

Hooking her feet around the branch to keep her balance, she lowered the string down so that it was above his head.

She moved the string around a bit so that the hook would hook onto the back of the hat and after a few tries, she finally got it hooked.

She silently counted to 3 in her head and on 3, she tugged the hat off his head and quickly pulled up into the tree.

The group of teenagers assembled in front of Hercule weren't prepared for the sight they were greeted with.

His normally afroed hair was now plastered down on his head, giving him a much more 'little' look and to top it all off, it was bright pink.

A hushed silence came over the group.

As soon as the hat had come off, Chelsea, Gohan, Jade and Tobun went to work on their part of the task and snapped away with their cameras. Gohan had a Polaroid, Chelsea had a digital, Jade had a video camera and Tobun had a normal one, they wanted to get as many copies as many different ways as they could to lessen the chance of them all being destroyed.

Finally, the silence ended with Kara, who burst out laughing cause she couldn't hold the laughter in anymore, which made everyone else laugh.

Reez, who was still up in the tree, was laughing so hard that she almost fell out.

Hercule looked up into the tree and saw her up in the tree and his angry face changed to an even angrier one.

Reez stopped laughing almost instantly. '*Gulp* Uh-oh' she thought as she scrambled higher and jumped to the next tree, still holding on to the hat for dear life.

She eventually made it all the way around to the other side of the clearing and hid behind Gohan for safety, not knowing just how safe it really was. 

Her friends had hidden the cameras again and Hercule hadn't noticed them taking the pictures, so they were safe for now.

Hercule was about to shove the others out of the way to get to Reez when he suddenly stopped.

"Daddy, don't" Videl said, grabbing his arm "You might hurt them" (Poor thing, she still believes that lie)

"Okay, honey, but only for you" he growled, giving Reez one last glare before turning around and walking back to the front of the group.

He donned another baseball cap and pointed up the trail.

"Onwards and upwards" he yelled and marched up the trail, the teenagers following closely behind.

~~~

**Author's Notes: I'm feeling kind so I thought I'd post another chapter for you. Actually it's cause I'm bored and there's nothing else to do...hehe. And I really wanted to write this chapter cause I knew what was gonna happen. It was really easy too, cause all the words just kinda fell out of my brain and onto the computer screen. (Messy, don'tcha think?) Lol. **

Anywayz, I'm gonna go have some lunch now cause I'm starving and I can smell it all the way from my room and it smells delicious (I'm glad it's not like the camp food I'm torturing them with, hehehe!!!)

Well, you guys better go review now, I have to break my goal of 100, and at the moment, I only need 13 more reviews...easy peasy!!! You guys will help me achieve that won'tcha?

Laterz!!!


	7. The Final Destination

~~~

**2 Weeks at Camp Hercule **

Chapter 7 – The Final Destination

Written by RJ

~~~

Disclaimer: It's the same as the last chapter, the chapter before and the chapter before that...must I say this every time? *Looks at lawyer types, who all nod their heads simultaneously* Uhhh, I don't own DBZ.

Responses to reviews:

Fire's Dew: Yeah, Videl's in the fic, to tell you the truth, I kinda forgot about her for a while, but then I figured that that'd be the best place to bring her in...and yea, I do remember you ^.^ and I did enjoy your review =)!

Chinow: Yeah, I love those fics too, that's why I wrote one! ^.^ I like torturing Hercule too, but don't worry, there's heaps of Gohan torture coming up...(insert evil laugh here)...and as for the other DBZ characters coming in...well, let's just say, that's for me to know and you to find out...(insert more evil laughter here)

Megami-sama: Well, I'm really glad I've got your character down pretty well. I was really just guessing about all that. And I'll give you the video camera in another chapter later on okie? ^.^

Joutei: Yea, I kinda forgot about her too...ehehe...yea, when you write ure fic, it'd be cool if u told me...^.^ and as for Gohan transforming...well, it's a possibility in later chapters...(actually I hadn't really thought about it...ehehe)

Jedi Rowena Gryffindor: Thanks heaps for all ure reviews!!!

Kinto'un: Hmmm, that's a pretty good idea *gains evil grin* I might just do that sometime...and yea, Thursday is good for me ^.^ they won't know what's hit 'em!

Aurelia Lothlorien: Yea, I hope I can get to 200 reviews, but I can only do it if ppl keep on reviewing! ^.^

Everyone: Thankies!!! I broke 100!!! *Gets up and dances around the room until stuffed toys start giving me strange looks* I'm so happy!!! And sorry for the slightly late chapter, I was gonna post it yesterday, then my dad was on the phone for most of the night and I didn't get my turn on the Internet...but it's here now, so enjoy!

~~~

They were well into the 3rd day of the survival camp and almost halfway through the 3rd 100kms.

Gohan was starting to get the heebie-jeebies, (I love that word...or would it be words?...^.^) he could sense that fate, or was it Dende, wasn't gonna be kind to him.

"Gohan!" a very familiar, demanding voice floated to his ears.

'Just great' Gohan thought as he turned around to see Videl coming up behind him.

"Yeah, Videl?" he said, his eyes widened when he saw that she meant business.

"What was going on before?" she demanded, matching her pace with Gohan's.

"Uhhh, what before?" he said, doing his defensive stance again.

"Don't act dumb, you know exactly what I mean. My dad's hair is pink. Need I say more?" she said, crossing her arms in a pose rather like Vegeta's.

"Yea, ehehe, about that..." Gohan started

"It's my fault" Reez butted in, stepping in-between Gohan and Videl "I thought it'd be funny...yea...I'm a regular comedian..."

"And why would that be funny?" Videl asked sarcastically.

"Because...well...it just is," Reez said

Videl rolled her eyes and quickened her pace so she could get to the front of the group.

"Phew" Reez said, "Is she always like that?"

"Yeah, mostly" Gohan said "She's like this everyday during school"

"Man, how do you put up with that?"

"I dunno"

The rest of the walk took up most of the day and finally they arrived at their final destination.

The place was in a large clearing with a pathway leading to a lake down one side and another path leading out of the woods and into the desert on the other side. At the back of the clearing, there was a huge rock wall, which surrounded about half of the clearing, the rest was surrounded by trees.

"Wow, it's really nice" Kara stated as she surveyed around the clearing.

Tobun and Reez were saying similar things and Gohan just looked rather nervous.

"What's up, Gohan?" Tobun asked, after she noticed how nervous he looked.

"Oh, nothing" he said quickly, gaining the well-known Son Grin "I was just thinking"

"Oh, well that's okay then" Tobun said then she grabbed Reez and Kara and ran off to claim their spot, which they'd have for the eight days.

They claimed one by the pathway to the lake and Gohan's group claimed the spot next to theirs.

The tents went up for the 3rd time, but this time, Hercule managed not to trip over a guy rope.

"Aw, dammit, I was hoping he'd do something stupid" Tobun said, as they sat outside their tent, watching the commotion around them.

"Wait for it" Reez said as they watched Hercule intently, they didn't want to miss a thing.

Just then, Hercule spontaneously fell over. He was in the middle of the clearing and there was nothing for him to trip over on, but he somehow managed to trip over anyway.

The three girls cracked up laughing, ignoring the evil look Hercule was giving them.

"I'm gonna go down to the lake and have a swim" Reez said, going into the tent to get changed.

Tobun and Kara decided that they were gonna come too, and they also got changed.

Reez was wearing a yellow tankini with blue board shorts, Kara was wearing a red bikini with red board shorts and Tobun was wearing a green tankini and purple board shorts.

"Hey, Gohan, you wanna come for a swim?" Kara asked the demi-Saiyan, who was sitting in the tent reading a book.

"Yeah, why not, just give me a sec to get changed" Gohan said, zipping up the tent while he quickly got changed.

He emerged a few seconds later in blue swimming shorts and a t-shirt. He grabbed a towel and they raced down to the lake.

When they reached the lake, they found that most other people had the same idea as they did, as the lake was rather crowded.

They shrugged and shedded their towels and raced for the water, jumping off the rocks at the edge and plunging into the deep water.

Gohan stood on the side for a second before pulling off his top and doing a big double flip and diving gracefully into the water.

"Wow, that was a cool dive" Kara said

"Yeah, and you're pretty buff," Reez said, poking his well-defined ab muscles.

"I train occasionally" Gohan said, "It's nothing really"

"Whatever" Tobun said, then they splashed Gohan and swam off towards the middle of the lake, trying to start a race.

They swam around like mad for a while before they got really tired and made their way back to the edge of the lake again and sat on the side.

They sat in silence for a while until Tobun noticed Videl watching them. She was sitting under a tree around the lake a bit.

"Hey, don't look now, Gohan, but you're being watched" she said

"What?" Gohan said and looked around and he noticed Videl sitting under the tree "Oh, you mean her?" he asked, pointing at her with his thumb.

"Duh, Gohan" Reez said, slapping her forehead "When someone tells you not to look, that generally means not to look, and yea, she did mean Videl"

"She's probably admiring your muscles" Kara joked "Who wouldn't?"

They laughed, leaving Gohan wondering what was so funny about his muscles.

"Excuse me" a voice came from behind them.

The four turned around to see a girl standing behind them, she had silver hair in a bowl cut and blue eyes.

"Yeah?" Tobun asked

"Was it you guys who pulled that prank on Hercule?" she asked

The four nodded proudly.

"Yep, but it was Chelsea's idea of a prank, we just helped pull it, and I pulled off his hat" Reez said

"That was really funny" she said "Oh, and I'm Artemis, but you can call me Arty"

The four introduced themselves and Artemis sat down cross-legged next to them and they talked for a while before they went back up to the camp to get changed and have dinner.

Dinner that night was slightly better than the previous two nights. It was fish and chips, except it was kind of soggy, but it tasted all right and no one had dropped dead yet, so they assumed it was safe.

Halfway through the dinner, Chelsea came over with Jade.

"I have a great idea for another prank," she said

Everyone gathered around closer and prepared to hear about the new top secret prank.

After dinner, a large bonfire was lit and everyone pulled logs up and they sat around the fire, roasting marshmallows and talking about the day's events and things like that.

Hercule decided to grace us with his presence and he walked into the clearing from being in the forest for a while, doing goodness knows what.

He made his big entrance (still wearing a baseball cap) and cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Tomorrow you will have to get up at 8:30 by the latest, we will have breakfast and then you will be split into activity groups. Each day you will do a different activity and on the last day I will personally give you a martial arts lesson" Hercule paused, waiting for a cheer. There was a small one, but he continued on anyway "You will be expected to try your best at each of the activities you do"

He stopped there and walked back out to the woods to goodness knows where.

~~~

**Author's Notes: Sorry that it's a bit of a short chapter, but I had a bit of writer's block and I didn't wanna put a whole lot of shit in it and make it really bad. Besides, would you rather have a long, shitty chapter or a short, good-quality chapter???**

I had in my mind what I was gonna write last night when I was in bed, trying to go to sleep (isn't that typical?) but then I went to sleep and then I had school and in all of that, I forgot what I was gonna write. Hehe, ain't I brainy?

Well, now that I've posted this chapter, can you guys do me a favor? I need every one of you to press that little purple button at the bottom of the screen for me...yeah, that one there...thanks!

Now that you've done that...

Laterz!!!


	8. Gohan's Nighttime Escapades

~~~

**2 Weeks at Camp Hercule **

Chapter 8 – Gohan's Nighttime Escapades

Written by RJ

~~~

Disclaimer: Are you guys trying to insult me? Do you really think I look like a guy!? *shakes head sadly* surely you must know by now that I don't own Dragonball Z...the rights to that belong to a GUY and I'm a GIRL. Just making sure you know the difference ^.^

Responses to reviews:

Kinto'un: Hehehe! I'm not telling! Actually, I am, you'll find out in this chapter how close to home he is...but you'll have to read it if you wanna find out...mwahahaha! (Yea, I know that evil laugh is rather unneeded, but I felt the need...^.^)

*: Some great suggestions there, I might just hafta use one of them later on...and in answer to 3, she said SSJ, but Oozuru could be a possibility, I hadn't really thought about it...I spose could somehow make him regenerate his tail, this is a humor fic after all, hmmm, good idea!

A/N: Hmmm, this is strange, I don't have anything to say...very unusual. Well, all that means that you can stop reading stupid author's notes sooner and get onto the story...well enjoy! And apologies in advance for this chapter, I think it's kinda unfunny, it's more of a filler chapter than anything else...

~~~

Hunger is a funny thing. At first you get really hungry and your stomach growls and gets this really empty feeling, then after a while, the feeling passes and you start to feel rather okay again, but then it normally comes back full-blast with large rumbles.

And this is what Gohan's stomach was definitely doing...rumbling at full-blast. In fact, he was surprised that it hadn't woken anyone up yet.

'Oh man, I'm so hungry' he moaned in his head. 

But he had a backup plan. One that might not be the best option, but it certainly would make him feel a lot better.

So, deciding that he would risk getting caught out after curfew, Gohan silently opened the tent (been getting lotsa practise lately eh?) and tiptoed towards the rock wall at the other side of the clearing.

Making sure no one was looking, he took to the air at the base of the cliff and sped in the direction of his home which was just over the next ridge, which was about 4km away from the campsite.

Gohan silently flew through the air and landed in front of his house.

Seeing that all the lights were off, he retrieved the spare key from under the flowerpot and let himself in.

He closed the door silently and made his way to the kitchen.

He rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the food he was about to eat when suddenly...

*WHAM!!!*

Gohan whirled around to see his mother brandishing the dreaded Frying Pan of DoomÔ.

"Aw, geez mom, that hurt!" Gohan said, tenderly feeling his head for a rising bump.

"Well, you shouldn't sneak home when you're supposed to be on a camp" Chichi chided her eldest son.

"But, mom, I'm _really,__ really hungry" Gohan said, holding his grumbling stomach "They don't feed me enough"_

"Oh, all right then" Chichi said, opening the fridge and pulling out a rather large plate of leftovers. (Although why she'd have leftovers while Goten's still there is beyond me...but work with me guys ^.^)

Gohan's eyes widened in anticipation and he eagerly picked up his knife and fork and ferociously tore into the food as soon as Chichi had placed the plate on the table.

"I guess you're right, they aren't feeding you enough" Chichi said after she noted her eldest's unusually ravenous appetite, even for a Saiyan.

"Mmhm" Gohan mumbled, which was all he could really manage with his mouth full of food.

He polished off the contents of the plate in less than a minute and pushed the plate away from him and rubbed his finally full stomach.

"Thanks, mom, I owe you big time" Gohan said, picking up his plate and taking it to the sink.

"I guess you'll be wanting some more tomorrow then, I guess" Chichi sighed.

Gohan nodded eagerly before exiting the house again.

"Bye mom" he said as he rose into the air and zoomed back towards the camp again.

*BAAARRRRRPPPPPPPP* the serenity of the morning was broken when suddenly, trumpet music filled the clearing, walking a majority of the campers up instantly.

"What!? I'm up! I'm up!" Reez said, sitting up straight, wondering what the hell was going on while Kara and Tobun reacted in similar ways.

"It's just the great hairy one trying to be all leadery and trying to wake us up nice and early to prove that he's still got control over us" Kara very philosophically explained. But whether it was true or not was a whole other matter. Even though it was most likely true.

"Whatever he's trying to do, I wish he'd do it later on," Tobun groaned after taking a look at the time on her watch "I could do with a sleep-in for once"

"Well, we might as well go out now, we don't want him having a hernia, do we? On second thoughts, don't answer that" Reez said, pulling her clothes out of her bag and quickly getting dressed.

Tobun and Kara followed suit then the three exited the tent and walked into the clearing where they met Gohan, who was talking to his tenties, Sharpener and Tysun.

"Hiya guys" the girls greeted the three guys, who each returned their own greetings.

Gradually the clearing filled with the sleepy teenagers and they all stood there waiting expectantly for the great afroed dude.

Finally, he entered, still wearing a baseball cap on his head, which was mostly due to the fact that the dye probably hadn't washed out yet, which was mostly due to the fact that they used permanent dye.

He was holding a piece of paper. He walked over to the nearest tree and stapled the paper on to it.

"These are the activity groups you'll be in for the rest of your time here" he announced "You will stay with your allocated groups and I expect you to co-operate with the rest of the members at all times"

Satisfied that he'd got his point across, Hercule retreated into the woods.

Everyone rushed up to the piece of paper to see whether they'd been put with their friends or not.

"Come on, let's go see what group we're in" Tobun said, pulling Reez, Kara and Gohan along with her "I hope we're all in the same group"

In their group (Group 3) were Gohan, Reez, Tobun, Kara, Chelsea, Jade, Videl, Let, Zam, Emerald, Krissanya, Viviana, Katrina, Nika, Natalie, Barron, Rini and Ashley. And their leader was Sylver.

"Yea! We're all in the same group!" Tobun said, giving Reez a hi-five.

"Everyone! Get into your groups now!" Sylver's voice rang through the clearing, organizing the teens once again.

As the clearing slowly cleared with the teens all separated into four definitive groups.

"Okay guys, gather round" redheaded Sylver said to her group "Today we're going to learn how to build a shelter using only supplies from the forest. Grab your gear, we're going to be going for a small hike first"

The group dissipated as everyone went to grab their packs with the food and drink and things of the sort that they'd need for the day.

Sylver waited patiently for the group to get back, then after they'd all reassembled, they set off on the short hike to their destination.

The hike was rather short in comparison to what they'd been doing in the past few days. It was only about 4km in total. Their route wound around the clearing and up a path so they'd end up at the top of the rock wall and then they hiked over the high land until they got to another patch of bush.

"Here's where we will be building our shelters. You may build whatever style you want as long as it's only made using stuff from the bush only. Such as tree branches, vines, and that kind of stuff" Sylver said "And you will work in groups of three. As soon as you've sorted out your groups, you may go"

"Um, why don't me, Reez and Gohan go together and Kara, Chelsea and Jade go together?" Tobun suggested

The rest of the group nodded their agreement and they split up into their two small groups.

Gohan, Reez and Tobun dropped their packs in a pile to one side of the clearing and went deeper into the woods in search for some wood. He'd done this sort of thing millions of times and he knew exactly what to do. And Reez and Tobun had a fair idea of what to do as well, so their task would be a lot easier.

Gohan started picking up long branches off the ground while Reez pulled vines off the surrounding trees and Tobun rustled up some large leaves to use for the roof, and managed to trip over a tree root, falling flat on her face.

"I'm all right," she said as she quickly pulled herself up and dusted herself off.

They walked back to the clearing with their supplies and dumped them in a pile next to their bags and got started on their shelter.

Gohan selected some sturdy sticks and shoved them far into the ground (using his ki, but the others didn't notice) while Reez tied some of the other sticks together with some of the vine to make a part of the wall and Tobun used some more of the vine to stitch some of the large leaves together to make the roof.

That was about the time that most of the other groups got back and started on their shelters. And most of them had absolutely no idea what to do having no wilderness experience whatsoever.

Some groups were arguing about which way they'd make their shelter and others were trying to get started but they couldn't figure out how. It was quite funny really. (No offense to anyone I've put in okie?)

Meanwhile, Gohan, Reez and Tobun had put up two walls and made half of the roof. They worked quickly and effectively, as they all had the same idea.

An hour later, they'd just about finished their shelter and were making the finishing touches, such as making an opening door and putting down some leaves on the ground inside the hut to make it comfortable and they were contemplating making some wooden chairs.

Deciding not to overdo it and skip out on the chairs, Gohan, Reez and Tobun settled to wait outside and watch the chaos around them.

"This'd be a perfect time for popcorn and a frozen coke," Tobun said as she leant back against a tree.

"Yeah, it would, and I think that someone's being watched by someone else again" Reez said, jerking her head towards Videl's group next to them which consisted of Videl, Rini and Ashley. Videl would occasionally pause and sneak a glance at the young demi-Saiyan.

"I wonder what she wants," Tobun said

"I dunno, but I wish she'd stop it" Gohan said

"Maybe she likes you" Reez suggested

Gohan gave her the 'I-doubt-it' look and said "Yeah, and Santa Claus lives in Buckingham palace with the Tooth Fairy and Elvis"

"Hey, it was just a suggestion" Reez protested, holding her arms out in mock surrender.

Suddenly, Gohan's look of 'I-doubt-it' changed to one of 'Oh-no-this-can't-be-happening'.

"What's wrong?" Reez asked as soon as she saw Gohan's face change.

"Oh, you'll see in a minute" Gohan said as he ran his hand through his hair in nervousness.

~~~

**Author's Notes: MWAHAHAHA I made a cliffie!!! Hehehe hehehe!!! Did anyone tell you that I was evil? But I betcha that all you smart readers out there can guess who I'm bringing in...I know, I'll hold a contest, if you can guess who's gonna join the party, then I'll give you ummm...*looks around her room*...ummm...I have half a packet of gum and a picture of Gohan...ooh I know, I'll give out cyber chocolate bars!!! I'll give everyone who guesses right cyber chocolate bars.**

Did you guys notice the longer chapter??? Huh, didja, didja, didja??? I made it longer to make up for the shortness of the previous one but I'm sorry if it was kinda un-funny...but I posted it early, that's gotta be a bonus!

Well, that's long enough author's notes for this chapter, I think they're gonna get longer than the story itself soon if I'm not careful...^.^

I think I might do a spot of self-advertising here…you guys should read my other fic, Hero? Doubt it…you don't hafta, but it'd be nice if I got some more reviews…

Anywayz, laterz!!!

PS: Don't forget to review okie?


	9. The Pranksters Extrodinaire

~~~

**2 Weeks at Camp Hercule **

Chapter 9 – The Pranksters Extrodinaire

Written by RJ

~~~

Disclaimer: I have yet to be handed the rights to Dragonball Z, but I've been informed that the producers are seriously thinking of it, so until that joyous day, I don't own Dragonball Z.

Responses to Reviews:

Krissanya: Blackmail eh? Hmmm, well anyway, I'll see what I can do okie?

Aurelia Lothlorien: Yea, Hercule still has his house, but I'm planning on changing that pretty soon ^.^ I better shut up now before I give all of it away though...and I like ure bobcat idea too ^.^ mite come in handy...

Raven: I'll try and fit Radu in somewhere, okie? But it mite not be for a while, but don't worry, there's heaps of chapters to come, I'm having too much fun with this fic to end it too soon!

Bill: Yea, I think I mentioned it in a previous chapter, but according to the physics I've just done at school, it would take approximately 17 hours for the average person walking at 6km/h, but I'm just putting it down to the fact that it's a humor fic. Congrats on spotting it anyway ^.^!

Gangsta Videl: Well, you don't hafta eat the camp food ^.^ you were right!

Rini Sayian-jin: Thankies so much for putting me in ure fic...hey everyone, read Rini's fic! It's soooooo cool! And I'm in there too, I'm the crazy DBZ mad fan who gets to torture Gohan!!!!

Defafaeth Mechqua: Yea, it'd probably make things more interesting, but don't worry, there's HEAPS more chapters to come so I'll fit you in somewhere...btw, does that name mean anything? I'm curious.

Everyone: Thankies so much for reviewing...and in answer to the question...most of you guessed right, it was...Goten and Trunks!!! *hands out cyber chocolate to everyone who guessed right* enjoy the choccie! Okie, now on with the story!!!

~~~

"Goooohan!" two voices called in unison as Goten and Trunks burst into the clearing, racing towards the horrified demi-Saiyan, who prepared for a major glomping.

Goten and Trunks leapt through the air and tackled Gohan to the ground, much to the surprise of the other teens in his group.

Gohan grabbed each of the chibis by the back of their gis and held them in the air while they struggled away.

"Hey, Gohan! That's not fair!" Goten protested, flailing his arms around trying to get a punch in on his big brother.

"Yeah, Gohan, put me down!" Trunks said, trying the same technique as Goten, but seeing as it wasn't getting him anywhere, he slyly added quietly, but loud enough for Gohan to hear "And if you don't I'll tell all your secrets"

Gohan's eyes grew wide for a second, then he roughly placed the two chibis on the ground and they stood in front of him, dusting themselves off.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well, mom said that you came home last night so me and Trunks wanted to come and visit you" Goten said, putting on his puppy-dog eyes, nudging Trunks, who did the same. Hopefully they could escape whatever punishment Gohan was dreaming up. Last time it was no food for a whole three days and that was pretty ugly.

Gohan stood there, staring at the two chibis, completely forgetting that he was surrounded by 18 other teens, who were all staring at him in stunned stupor, wondering what was going on.

"Gohan, is that your brother?" Tobun asked, breaking the silence.

Gohan looked up, and when he realised everyone was staring at him, he put his hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly in the typical Son manner.

"Yeah, Goten's my brother, and the purple-haired boy is Trunks" Gohan said, deliberately calling Trunks' hair purple, knowing that the boy hated it.

"Trunks? As in Trunks Briefs?" Videl interrupted with yet another question.

"Yeah" Trunks said proudly, turning around to stare the newcomer in the eye, his arms crossed in a pose much like Vegeta's.

"You know the Briefs?" Videl asked, disbelieving that her nerdy classmate would know someone as smart and rich as Bulma Briefs.

"Yeah" Gohan said as if it was no big deal at all "I've known them all my life"

Videl was cut off as the other 18 teenagers shook themselves out of their stunned silence and all rushed in to see the two young boys, saying things like 'How cute' and the like.

"Your brother's so cute" Reez exclaimed as Gohan managed to make his way out of the crowd that was gathered around the two chibis.

"He has his moments" Gohan said "He can be a real terror when he teams up with Trunks though, you never know what they'll come up with next"

"Aw, they can't be that bad" Tobun said

"Oh, you'll see" Gohan said before entering the crowd of teens and pulling his brother and Trunks out of the masses.

Finally deciding that it was time for the group to go back to the campsite, Sylver cleared her throat and yelled "OKAY EVERYONE, PACK IT UP NOW!"

The yelling startled everyone back into a sense of normality and they all grabbed their packs and fell into line, walking back to the camp.

Trunks and Goten, of course, tagged along, happy to cause chaos wherever they went.

Back at the campsite, most of the other activity groups had got back already and everyone was relaxing, doing their own thing.

Gohan was standing to one side of the clearing with Reez, Tobun, Kara and the two chibis.

Chelsea walked over to them and said, "Meeting, 5 minutes, the other side of the lake" then left as fast as she'd come.

Reez, Tobun and Kara grinned evilly and rubbed their hands together.

"Look out Hercule, here we come" Kara said evilly.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked

"We're pulling some pranks on the afroed dude" Reez said, "It's great fun"

Goten and Trunk's eyed opened wide and they slowly gained rather evil grins as they realised what was gonna happen.

"Can we do it too?" Goten asked, adding his rather cute puppy-dog eyes to ensure that they'd have a part in the prank.

"Yeah, sure" Kara said, much to the distaste of Gohan, the last thing those boys needed was more ideas for pranks.

With that sorted out, the 6 made their way to their meeting place over the other side of the lake.

Chelsea, Jade and two twin boys they didn't recognise were sitting on rocks a few metres in the woods, waiting for them to arrive.

"Hi" Jade said, "These guys are Damon and Dracon"

Jade went through the 6, quickly introducing them to the twins before they got down to business.

"Damon and Dracon are gonna help us with the prank, they're the best at pulling pranks, you should see what they've done to some of the teachers at our school"

Damon and Dracon smiled evilly and turned their attention back to their laptops.

 "Cool" Reez said "So, what's the plan?"

Gohan, Tobun, Reez, Kara, Goten and Trunks found seats around the clearing and they all leant in close to make the plans.

Time passed slowly and soon it was nighttime and time for the prank. They met again at 2am. (Goten and Trunks were staying the night, but they were sleeping in a tree).

This time, Gohan was the first there, he was joined shortly by Goten and Trunks, then Reez, Tobun and Kara made their way over and lastly, Chelsea, Jade, Damon and Dracon.

"Here, you'll need this" Reez said, tugging a black beanie over Trunks' lavender hair.

"Thanks" he said

"Come on guys, let's go" Chelsea said

The 10 started moving slowly through the woods. They'd discovered Hercule's latest retreat, it was about 300m away from the clearing in an easterly direction.

About 5 minutes later, they finally got a glimpse of the luxury capsule house that belonged to Hercule.

"We have to be really quiet" Chelsea said as they all crouched behind a bush.

"Aw man, and I was gonna practise my opera" Kara said sarcastically gaining the look she deserved from Chelsea.

"Okay, everyone remember what they're gonna be doing?" Chelsea asked

"Yep" everyone answered

"Go to it then"

Everyone moved off quietly and got into their positions.

"Come on, Gohan" Reez said, leading the way towards the back door of the house.

They entered the door and tiptoed down the corridor a bit, before stopping at the first room. Hercule's room.

They stood there for a second, making sure that the afroed dude was actually asleep before entering the room.

They had to try hard not to laugh at the sight of Hercule sprawled out over his bed, drool sliding out of his mouth, making a large wet patch on the pillow, and his hair was still bright pink.

Reez pulled out a camera and quickly took a picture of him, hoping that the flash wouldn't wake him up.

Luckily it didn't and they were able to carry on with their main objective.

Without a word, Gohan made his way around to the other side of the bed and slowly pulled up Hercule's arm. Reez grabbed the object that was underneath with a pair of tongs and placed the object in a bag.

Deciding that they needed a sign, they went into the bathroom and found some pink lipstick in the bathroom sink (although why Hercule would have pink lipstick is beyond me...probably to match hair eh?).

Gohan quirked an eyebrow at the lipstick, but handed it to Reez who pulled off the top and proceeded to write 'GOTCHA AGAIN' on the mirror.

Satisfied with their work, they quietly exited out the back door again and met up with the others behind the same bush.

"Come on, let's go" Chelsea said and they all followed her out of the woods and back to the campsite, pleased with their night's work.

**Author's Notes: I hated to leave ya hangin' like that so I posted this chapter early...a whole 5 days early! Aren't I nice? Well, I spose I did leave you with another cliffie, it's a result of those evilness lessons I've been taking...now you have to wait to find out what they new prank is!!! MWAHAHAHA!!**

Dis is strange, I don't have much to say *sweatdrops* very unusual of me ^.^!

Ah well, laterz!!


	10. Mr Flufflebotty!?!?

~~~

**2 Weeks at Camp Hercule **

Chapter 10 – Mr Flufflebotty!?!?

Written by RJ

~~~

Disclaimer: I still haven't gotten word back from the producers etc. about whether the rights to DBZ are going to be turned over to me or not, but I've been informed that it might happen when hell freezes over...here's hoping that Earth's orbit drastically changes in the next few years making the earth very cold...otherwise I don't think that it'll happen...Man that was long ^.^

Responses to Reviews:

Well, actually there's none this time *sweatdrops* no one wants me to talk to them =(…nah, dun worry about it, it's okie!!

Everyone: I'm really sorry about the late update...unfortunately I had exams. I would have liked to say that I couldn't get off my lazy butt and write something, but unfortunately, that was not the case, oh well, it's holidays soon so I can write lots for ya then...well, enjoy!

Another Note: Are these getting annoying? Well, just for all who wants to be an alien species, I wasn't really doing that kind of thing so if you've put yourself as an alien, please don't be offended if I don't write that. (Exception maybe to Radu, but I don't know yet)

~~~

"I think he's still asleep" Goten whispered as he and Trunks stood outside his tent, testing Gohan's ki, checking whether he was still asleep.

"Yeah, come on, let's wake him" Trunks agreed.

"Shhh, you gotta be really quiet" Goten whispered as he and Trunks softly unzipped the tent.

They had identical evil smiles on their faces as they were gonna wake up their favorite target, a demi-Saiyan by the name of Son Gohan. Also known as Goten's brother, Kakarot's brat #1, Kakarot's spawn, Gold Fighter and the Great Saiyadork –uh- I mean Saiyaman...^.^

Trunks and Goten ignored the other sleeping figures of Sharpener and Tysun as they crept up on their target.

They were just about to pounce on Gohan, ready to give him the fright of his life when suddenly, his arms appeared out of nowhere and caught them in mid-pounce.

"Aw man, Gohan! I thought you were asleep! When'd you wake up?" Goten whined

"Right about 'I think he's still asleep'" Gohan said, laughing at the younger boys who were struggling out of his grip "And you better be quiet, they're still asleep"

Goten and Trunks shut up and the three demi-Saiyans exited the tent and sat on a log to one side of the clearing.

"Gohan, can we stay with you today?" Goten asked eagerly.

Gohan was silent for a second, weighing up the good and bad of the decision. The bad outnumbered the good by a fair bit, but he decided to let the boys stay anyway.

"Okay, but you better be good or else I'm sending you straight home" he warned

Goten and Trunks sat up straight and tried to look as angelic as they could.

"Of course we'll behave" they chorused.

Meanwhile, Reez, Tobun, Chelsea and Jade had been busy all night with Damon and Dracon. They were over the other side of the lake where they'd met the previous day. The twins had been at work on their laptop all night, along with suggestions from the four girls. It was all part of the prank they'd pulled a few of hours earlier.

Finally it was complete and Damon pulled out a piece of paper from their small portable printer and handed it to Chelsea who put it in an envelope. She pulled out a pen and wrote 'Hercule' on the front of the envelope.

"Okay, who's gonna come and do the drop?" she asked, replacing the lid on the pen and putting it back away in her pocket.

"Well I'm coming" Tobun said "There's no way I'm gonna skip out on this"

Reez and Jade nodded their heads in agreement and Jade patted her trusty video camera "You're gonna need this" she said

Chelsea smiled "Come on then"

"Bye" the twins said, waving to the four girls as they disappeared into the depths of the forest.

Reez, Tobun, Chelsea and Jade crept their way through the woods in the direction of Hercule's capsule house.

When they got there, Chelsea pulled the envelope out of the pocket in her jacket and quietly placed it on the ground in front of the door. Then, making sure that the others were hiding in the bush, she pressed the doorbell and quickly ran to her own hiding place behind a rock.

Jade was beside her, filming from her vantage point in a bush, while Reez and Tobun had opted for a nearby tree.

A few minutes later, just before Chelsea was about to go press the button again, a rather disheveled Hercule opened the door, rubbing his eye sleepily. His pink hair, which he had managed to semi-afro again, was leaning to one side.

He bent down and picked up the envelope and looked around suspiciously to see who was around.

Frowning when he couldn't see anyone, he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the contents.

"NO!!! NOT MR FLUFFLEBOTTY!!!!" he cried when he saw the picture of his precious teddy-bear with the words 'Ransom - $1000 or else you'll never see him again', cut out of newspapers, at the top. At the bottom were the words 'We will contact you with more details soon'.

"No! Mr Flufflebotty, why have they done this to you!?" Hercule cried as he turned to go back into the house, wiping a tear from his eye as he did.

The four girls hidden in the scrub around the house were snickering softly, trying not to alert the great hero of their presence.

"Did you get it all?" Chelsea asked Jade.

"Yep" she said, smirking as she stopped recording "This is pure gold material"

Silently, the four girls melted back into the woods, heading back towards the campsite.

Gohan was sitting on the log with the two demon demi-Saiyans who were trying their best to be good. They were sitting up straight like little kids at school with their arms and legs crossed.

He heard a rustling in the bush behind him and then Reez, Tobun, Chelsea and Jade emerged, smirking like no end.

"What have you been doing?" he asked curiously, seeing as they'd come from the direction of Hercule's hideout.

"Quite a lot actually" Jade said as she showed the newly gained video footage to Gohan and the chibis, who all cracked up laughing.

"Mr Flufflebotty!?" Gohan exclaimed in between laughs.

"Yep, for sure" Tobun said, "It sure was worth staying up all night for"

"And may I ask what's so funny?" a voice came from behind them

They all swirled around to see Videl standing with her hands on her hips, looking at the 7 people.

Jade looked down at the video camera and quickly shoved it behind her back, hoping that Videl didn't see it.

Too late.

"What do you have there?" she asked Jade, who looked a bit sheepish.

"Uhhh, nothing" Jade said

"Show me the camera" Videl demanded, taking a step towards Jade.

"No" Jade said "Tobun, catch!" she threw the camera to Tobun, who caught it safely.

"Reez, catch!" Tobun said, throwing it to Reez.

"Gohan, heads up!" Reez said, throwing it to Gohan.

"Here, Trunks" Gohan said, passing it to Trunks who was sitting next to him.

"Here, Goten" Trunks said, shoving the camera towards Goten.

"What do I do with it?" Goten asked, "There's no one there!"

Videl stalked towards Gohan's younger brother, who jumped off the log and ran behind Gohan. She followed Goten, who threw the camera up into the air and Trunks leapt up and caught it, then he ran off into the woods with the camera, Goten following closely behind.

Videl tried to give her best glare at the group in front of her, but couldn't, instead they had to make do with a half-hearted glare. She stalked off in the direction of the lake.

After she was out of hearing distance, the group of teens cracked up laughing and Goten and Trunks emerged from the forest again and handed the camera back over to Jade.

"Thanks, I thought for sure that we were busted" she said

"Yeah, we better go get some copies of that now" Reez said and the four girls plus Gohan and the chibis raced off to drag Damon and Dracon out of their tent so they could make extra copies.

~~~

**Author's Notes: Well, here's the end of another chapter, I hope you had fun reading it coz I sure had fun writing it. I also have exams for the rest of this week plus two days of the week after so I might not get another chapter out for a while, but I'll try and write if mom doesn't make me study heaps.**

And I was thinking of maybe starting a mailing list, do you guys think it'd be a good idea?

Well, I'm gonna stop writing now so you guys can go and review this chapter coz I know you want to ^.^

Laterz!!


	11. The Plot Thickens...Wait...There's a Plo...

~~~

****

2 Weeks at Camp Hercule

Chapter 11 – The Plot Thickens...Wait...There's a Plot!?!?

Written by RJ

~~~

Disclaimer: Ooh, this is a toughie, I woulda guessed you'd have figured this out from the last 10 chapters...

Responses to Reviews:

Jade: Yeah, I have noticed that, it's kinda strange aye? And thankies for your comment about this fic steering away from the usual Gohan camp fics! ^.^

Megami-sama: Knee slapper!?!? How did your sister come up with that!? o.O! Oh well, I spose I can identify with that kinda stuff, I come up weird things too sometimes...

Natari Son: Luv your description of Cell! Classic! And thankies for the choc bar! ^.^! And I luv your motto! That really sounds Goku-ish. I took this quiz on a website once and it said that I was like Goku...yeah, pointless information, I know, but I felt like adding it...^.^ -- has anyone noticed that I do these faces a lot?

Chrissie-chan: I was actually gonna put one of them in...but I'm not saying who yet...you'll hafta wait! Mwahahaha! Yea, I love doing evil laughs! And as for being mean to Videl...well, I wasn't trying to, it just kinda came out that way, yea, I know that I'd like to have Gohan for myself, but I've told myself that that'll never happen and I hafta accept that fact ^.^ anywayz...I'll try and be nicer to her, kapeesh?

Princess Keisei: Hmmm, I never thought about Gohan's dinosaur friend, maybe I'll find room for him in here somewhere.

kitty demon: My original plan was to have the group made up of some guys too, but not many guys wanted to be in the story until after I'd established the group and I didn't really wanna change the plans, but I brought Goten and Trunks in to kinda make up the guys numbers, and I think (but I'm not sure yet) that they'll have a part in the story throughout most of the rest of it. As for adding a hot guy for Reez, well, that just wouldn't be fair for me coz I'd make him perfect and then I'd get depressed that my anime self has a hot guy and I don't...

Everyone: Thankies for all the reviews! And thankies for all the good luck wishes for my exams, I've only got 2 more to go and I get a 4-day weekend and on the day after exams finish, I go on a 3 day geography camp! Sweet!

One last thing, I've started a mailing list so if you want me to email u when I post new chapters, then leave your addy in a review.

Well, onwards and upwards we go! Here's the chappie!!!

~~~

The group of teens and two chibis snickered as the copies of the video were passed around so that each of those present had a copy, just in case a terrible accident happened to one or two of the copies.

Just as the copies had finished being distributed, the call came for breakfast.

"Yay! Food!" Trunks and Goten yelled, overjoyed at the prospect of breakfast.

The rest of the group sweatdropped, even though they were semi-used to Gohan's eating habits, they were pretty sure that he was the only one...seems they were mistaken.

Goten and Trunks ran off in the direction of the food, standing at the front of the line, using the cuteness factor to help them get what they wanted seeing as technically, they weren't supposed to be eating their food as they weren't supposed to be on the camp. But cuteness overruled rules anyday in most of the camp supervisor's books and they let slide just this once...and twice...and three, four, five times. Each time the chibis came up for another serving, they relented and gave them what they wanted.

So by the time breakfast was over, there were three satisfied demi-Saiyans, which is always a good thing.

After breakfast they were instructed to separate into their activity groups again for today's activity. Surprisingly enough, Hercule was nowhere in sight. He was probably still sad about losing Mr Flufflebotty and fuming about his capsule house being toilet papered (I forgot to mention that in the last chappie I think. Anyway, that's what the others were doing while Reez and Gohan were stealing Mr Flufflebotty).

Today, for Activity Group 3, they were going to be going to a nearby lake (not the one just out of the clearing, one about 2km away) and they had to build their own rafts out of materials from the forest.

"Okay everyone, grab your stuff and off we go!" Sylver yelled, heading off into the woods, the activity group following closely behind.

While most of the group trudged along behind Sylver, Goten and Trunks skipped along, sometimes running around the whole group itself, playing tag, then they consented to swinging from branch to branch in the overhead trees, making everyone else envious of their seemingly endless energy. (Heck, it's even making me envious just writing it!)

Finally they reached the lake and Sylver quickly briefed them and sent them on their way.

They had to be in the same groups of three as the previous day, so Reez, Tobun and Gohan, and the chibis tagging along behind shot off into the woods, collecting all the stuff they'd need for their raft.

They took their time, knowing that they'd most likely finish before everyone else, even with Trunks and Goten hindering more than helping.

They met back at the side of the lake with all the equipment they'd need and set to work.

The next group back was Videl's, which consisted of Videl, Rini, Ashley.

They quickly got to work on their raft, Videl setting the pace as the result of an unspoken competition with the neighboring group.

"Hey Vid, why are we working so fast?" Rini, one of Videl's best friends asked.

Videl mumbled something in reply, trying to pour all of her attention onto the raft.

"What was that, Vid? I didn't quite hear" Rini teased, knowing full well that Videl didn't really wanna share her thoughts, but she was gonna force them out of her anyway.

Videl groaned and looked up at her friend "I said that I think that Gohan's hiding something and I wanna find out just what it is"

"Ohhh, so you're becoming obsessed with this guy now too? What about that superhero guy, Saiyaman? Isn't he your main obsession?" Rini asked

"Yeah, but there's something about Gohan, and you've seen him at school, he's such a nerd, but in case you haven't noticed, he's pretty experienced with survival" Videl said, looking in the direction of Gohan's group, who was nearly finished their raft already.

Rini followed Videl's gaze and noticed what she was talking about, and even though he wore a baggy t-shirt, you could still see the lines of well-defined muscles underneath.

Then a thought struck her and she smirked evilly, but looked down quickly at the vine she was tying to the raft so Videl wouldn't see her smirk, because knowing the feisty daughter of Hercule, she'd get it out of her somehow.

Meanwhile, back at Gohan's group, they were putting the finishing touches on their raft. They'd had to start from scratch three times when the chibis had 'accidentally' smashed, broken or ki blasted their raft.

Getting tired of the interruptions, Gohan tied the chibis up with a long piece of vine and tied a large knot in it and dared them to escape, but there were two conditions. One was that they weren't allowed to rip the vines or ki blast them and the second was that they had to undo the knot before they escaped, they couldn't just slip out the bottom or top. This kept them busy for a while, because whatever Goten would try and do, Trunks would disagree and try and do the opposite and vice versa, so it ended up more like a constricted game of tug of war.

When the raft was finally finished and ready to go out on the water, Gohan snapped the vines easily and let the chibis go. They ran and took a running jump and landed smack-bang in the middle of the raft, which was already in the water, but being very careful to slow themselves down before they touched down because they didn't want Gohan being mad at them and send them back to Trunks' house where Vegeta would make them train.

The raft sailed perfectly and it was large enough for all five to have a generous amount of space, so they all lay on the raft, looking up at the clouds. Goten and Trunks were pointing out shapes and of course, they disagreed on what all of them looked like. 

One by one, the other groups got their rafts out onto the lake. Most of the rafts floated pretty well, but none rivaled theirs in size. Most of them had trouble fitting three people on the raft.

A raft nearby suddenly capsized, flinging all three arguing occupants into the water.

One of the occupants surfaced near their raft beside Gohan, grabbing onto the side of the raft and taking a deep breath as she surfaced.

"Hi" Gohan said, "You need some help?"

The girl flicked her sopping wet ruby-red braided hair out of her eyes and smiled "Yeah, that'd be nice"

Gohan moved over slightly and pulled her aboard, slightly underestimating his strength and pulling her up rather fast.

"I'm Krissanya," she said

Gohan quickly introduced himself and the rest of the people on the raft.

"Come on Kris, get your ass back over here!" one of the other members of her group yelled from the raft.

"Looks like they're all sorted now" Krissanya said "See ya"

She slipped back into the water and swam back over to the other members of her group, Zam and Emerald.

Videl's group floated by on their raft. Videl didn't take her eyes off Gohan for the whole time and she seemed to be deep in thought.

Rini watched Videl, the same smirk playing on her face as her idea unfolded in her head.

Ashley looked at the other members of her group strangely, they were sure acting weird these days. She shrugged and went back to sunbathing, if they didn't want to tell her, it was fine by her, she'd find out eventually.

~~~

****

Author's Notes: I hope this turned out okay, I kinda had a minor case of writer's block for this chapter, I couldn't figure out how to start it. I knew what I wanted to happen, I just didn't know how to start it, so if the starting is a bit random, then blame it on every writer's worst enemy, Darth Writer's Block. -- Yea, so I've been watching Star Wars...^.^

I'm trying to put Videl in it a bit more, and I'm planning on putting a rather large group of new people in soon, so don't worri if I haven't put ya in yet, coz I'll get around to it very soon.

Well, chairs, tables and frying pans (-- don't ask coz I don't know...^.^)

Laterz!!


	12. The Food Eating Competition

~~~

****

2 Weeks at Camp Hercule

Chapter 12 – The Food Eating Competition

Written by RJ =)

~~~

Disclaimer: I'm sure all of u know this by now so I'm not gonna bother...does anyone read these anyway???

Responses to Reviews:

Wind: I was going to put g/v, but I'm still deciding. I could always make him go with me...hehehe, but then ppl would get mad at me.

Onna, tay-chan: Erasa didn't come on the camp bcuz it's a survival camp, and it wasn't her type of thing, but if u really want her in, I could always make her come in, that's the cool thing about being an author, u can do stuff like that ^.^. It mite be g/v in the end, I'm still deciding and it's hard trying to please everybody. I personally like g/v...even though I would prefer Gohan/Reez (Reez being me) hehe ^.^ but seeing as that probably won't happen (even if it did, ppl mite not like it so much), I guess g/v is the next best thing. I think this would be set after Buu, but I haven't seen the end of the Buu saga coz DBZ restarted, or it could just totally be AU, but I dunno.

Aurelia Lothlorien: Lucky u, having soccer! I wanna play soccer again, but my season's already finished =(!!!

Everyone: I'm soooooooooo sorry this is so late!! I've been sooo totally busy!! I finished my exams and then I went on a geography camp for 3 days which was so cool (except for the fact that we went to 4 museums which were so boring, and we were in Rotorua, which, for those who don't know about NZ, is veeeerrryyyyyy smelly coz it's got volcanic stuff like hot springs and geysers and stuff). And like I said, I'm very sorry that this is late...and remember, DON'T KILL THE AUTHOR!! ^.^

~~~

The members of Activity Group 3 trudged back to the campsite. Most of them were soaking wet from going for an unexpected swim in their clothes when they fell off their rafts.

Gohan walked near the front with the Reez, Tobun, and Kara. Goten and Trunks were, as always, full of energy and jumping around, occasionally throwing a punch at the other.

They finally got back to camp and everyone separated and each went into their own tents so they could get changed out of their wet clothes.

Gohan, Goten and Trunks sat on the log while Reez, Tobun and Kara made their way off to their tents to get changed.

Reez wore a yellow singlet top with jeans, Tobun wore a blue top with board shorts and Kara wore cargo pants with a purple t-shirt.

They left their tent and joined Gohan and the chibis on the log.

Suddenly, Hercule came barraging out of the woods and prepared to make an announcement.

He pulled his megaphone out of his dimensional pocket and brought it up to his mouth. Gohan, Goten and Trunks all quickly covered their sensitive Saiyan ears before Hercule started speaking.

And they were just in time too, because as Hercule started speaking, the megaphone emitted a horrible squeaking sound, which had all the other campers holding their ears in an attempt to save their hearing.

"Listen up, campers!" Hercule barked through the megaphone after the squeaking had stopped "Tonight before dinner, we will have an eating competition"

Gohan, Goten and Trunks all looked up eagerly, forgetting about holding their ears. Food had been mentioned and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"The cooks have been busy all day making cherry pies and we have 200 pies ready to be eaten and the person who eats the most will win a big prize"

The three demi-Saiyan's attention was fixated on Hercule, all three of them were drooling slightly.

"Only 200" Goten said sadly "And I thought this would be a challenge"

"Now" Hercule continued "Anyone who wants to enter the competition, please come and see me right now"

As soon as Hercule stopped speaking, Gohan, Goten and Trunks raced off towards the afroed dude as quickly as they could without showing off their powers.

Lots of other people entered the contest, mostly guys, but there were a few girls up for the challenge.

After everyone had entered, Hercule stepped back up on his rock and announced the competitors.

"In the eating competition will be: Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Marek, Arianna, Defafaeth, Jimbo, Gia, Tobun and Rowena" Hercule said "Will all the competitors come over here to hear the rules. The competition will start in 5 minutes"

"Hey good luck, Gohan" Reez said "And you too, Tobun"

Gohan, Tobun, Goten and Trunks made their way over Hercule to hear the rules.

"Hey, who do you bet will win?" Kara asked when they'd all left.

"Well, we all know what Gohan's appetite is like, and from what I've seen, Goten and Trunks have the same sort of eating habits, so I'd say it would be pretty hard" Reez said.

Just then, a girl with long brown hair in a messy ponytail and a boy came over to them.

"Hey, I'm Ashley and this is my twin bro, Adam" Ashley said 

"We're taking bets for the competition, you wanna bet on someone?" Adam said

Reez and Kara looked at each other and smirked.

"Yeah, sure" Kara said, pulling out some money and handed it to Ashley "I'll bet $20 on Gohan"

Reez got out her money and handed it to Ashley too "Yea, I'll bet on Gohan too"

Adam wrote down the bets and Ashley put the money in a pocket in her cargo pants.

"Thanks for betting" she said and they moved on to the next people.

About five minutes later, Hercule got up on his rock again and announced that the competition was about to start.

"All right, campers. In a minute, the contestants will start eating. The rules are simple, the person who eats the most pies in the least time will be the winner, if someone stops eating or is sick, they have to drop out and can no longer compete" Hercule stated, then looked at the contestants and asked then "Is that clear?"

All the contestants nodded.

"Okay, on 1, you start. 3...2...1...start!"

Suddenly, the contestants lined up along the table started digging into the pies. Some attacked them fast, others paced themselves.

Some of the audience looked away with disgust as pie was flying in all directions and most of the contestants were eating rather messily.

"GO GOHAN!!" Reez and Kara cheered for their friends "GO TOBUN!!"

Suddenly, after 2 ½ pies, Arianna turned slightly green and raced for a nearby bush.

"And that's Arianna out of the competition" Hercule commentated from the end of the table.

Shortly after, Jimbo and Gia left in a similar fashion.

Tobun, Defafaeth, Marek and Rowena were still managing and were each on their 5th pie and Gohan, Goten and Trunks were still going strong.

Gohan was on his 10th pie and Goten and Trunks were each halfway through their 9th.

"I can't do this" Rowena said, getting up from the table and stumbling away, hand on her stomach.

Marek and Defafaeth had slowed quite a lot and were each slowly chewing a mouthful of pie.

Defafaeth dropped her fork and left the table, stumbling in the opposite direction from Rowena.

Shortly after, Marek dropped his fork and gave up as well.

It was now down to Tobun, Gohan, Goten and Trunks.

Tobun was onto her 12th pie, Gohan was on his 20th and Goten and Trunks were on their 19th.

The audience was still dodging flying food, mostly from the Saiyan's end of the table, as we all know what messy eaters they are.

"Mmm, mfis isfh delifshus" (Translation from Goten-ese: Mmm, this is delicious) Goten stated while gobbling down a mouthful of food.

"Doten, dnt ftlk wif youa mouf fullm" (Translation from Gohan-ese: Goten, don't talk with your mouth full) Gohan scolded his younger brother.

Trunks just laughed, and polished off the remainder of his 14th pie.

Meanwhile, Tobun had decided that she had eaten enough pie and stumbled from the table over to her friends, leaving Gohan, Goten and Trunks to duke it out.

The competition continued and none of the Saiyans had shown any signs of slowing. The audience was gasping and looking away, feeling for sure that one of them was gonna hurl any moment now. But of course, none of them knew about the boys' Saiyan heritage and how it enabled them to eat much, much more food than the average human being.

Suddenly, around Gohan's 74th pie, all three of the boys stopped eating and looked up towards the sky.

"I think it's time to leave" Trunks said

Goten nodded his agreement and he grabbed one last pie and the two chibis raced off into the woods just before Vegeta emerged from the trees over the other side of the clearing.

He spied Gohan and stormed his way over to the demi-Saiyan, who was still gobbling down cherry pies, getting a good feed for once.

The campers split down the middle, making a path for the short, but fierce-looking man.

"Brat!" Vegeta growled

Gohan looked up, still eating a pie "Hi Vegeta" he said after swallowing the last bite of his pie.

"Brat, where's my brat and Kakabrat #2?" he growled "They've been missing their training"

Gohan pointed over his shoulder in a different direction that the chibis had gone as he grabbed another pie.

"Brat, you better not be lying to me"

"Nmmoo, whyf woulfd I do tat?" (Translation from Gohan-ese: No, why would I do that?) Gohan asked

Vegeta gave Gohan one last smirk before racing off in the direction that Gohan had indicated.

Gohan continued eating his pies, unfazed, while the other campers stared in the direction that Vegeta had gone, mystified about what had just happened.

"Ahem" Hercule interrupted "Seeing as the competition is now down to one, I think we'll have to declare Gohan the winner" then added as an afterthought "Although, I, the World Champion, could eat more than that"

"But I want to finish my pies" Gohan complained.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uhhh, if you say so" Hercule said, amazed as Gohan quickly polished off the remaining pies and left the table, patting his now full stomach, satisfied at last.

"And now to present your prize" Hercule said, and pulled a bag out from behind him and handed it to Gohan who looked at it curiously.

The campers all gathered in to see what Gohan won.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a large white t-shirt with a large picture of Hercule emblazoned on the front of it with the caption 'I love Hercule!'

Gohan pulled a fake smile at Hercule and tossed the t-shirt back into the bag.

Reez and Kara ran over to Gohan, and Tobun followed more slowly, obviously having minor arguments with her stomach, which was constantly saying that she'd had too much food, and it didn't like the arrangement too much.

"Man, Gohan, how'd you eat so much!?"

Gohan stuck his hand behind his head in his typical Son fashion, laughed nervously and said, "I really don't know"

"Who was that guy anyway?" Kara asked

"Oh, that was Vegeta, Trunks' father, he was annoyed at Trunks for skipping his training, so he came to track him down. I felt sorry for Trunks, so I pointed him in the wrong direction"

"Oh" Kara said

Suddenly, Gohan was surrounded by campers with a multitude of questions similar to the ones Gohan was just asked by Kara and Reez.

~~~

****

Author's Notes: Oh, poor Gohan, being surrounded by all those people like that...I'm so evil! Hehehe! Hahahaha, Hercule's present was so dumb! Well, there ya go, I even made this chappie longer than usual, I hope it was good enough for ya, considering it whipped it up this afternoon and I had an hour's precious writing time taken away when I went to baby-sit some kids. Oh well, I finished it now and you guys hafta review this chappie now or I'll sic my Gohan on ya!

Laterz!!

~RJ~ =)


	13. Hercule's New hairstyle

~~~

****

2 Weeks at Camp Hercule

Chapter 13 – Hercule's New Hairstyle

Written by RJ

~~~

Disclaimer: I'm not getting paid for this, although if you wanna pay me for this, you're very welcome. And if you wanna sue me for this you will get a grand total of 67cents which is all that's left in my bank account until I get paid again...

Responses to Reviews:

Wind: I personally like g/v, I don't find anything wrong with it (although like I said, I'd much rather have him for myself ^.^), so I'll probably make it g/v in the end, but it'll be just a background thing, the main focus of my story is torturing Hercule and Gohan...^.^ I'm just too evil, so if you don't like g/v, you can just ignore those bits cause it probably won't have a major part in this story.

Ashley: Congrats on the $20! Yea, even writing the story made me hungry too! I had to keep on stopping to get and get some snacks...^.^

Everyone: Thanks heaps for all the reviews!! Especially to the people who review each chappie! You guys are the coolest!! Sorry this chappie is so late, I've just been pretty busy, I started a new job and I've been doing training and stuff there. And I forgot to advertise this in the last chappie, but I've started a mailing list...if you want to be e-mailed when I update, leave your addy in a review or email me at tigergal2121@hotmail.com and I'll get an email out to you when I update! Rightio then...onto the story!! ------ 

~~~

The next morning, all the campers got a longer sleep-in because they didn't get the usual wake-up call. Eventually, the camp leaders got around to getting everyone up, and now everyone was assembled in the clearing, waiting for Hercule to come out and announce today's activities.

There were murmurs going through the group carrying rumours about what could have happened to the great hero.

Suddenly, Hercule came bursting through the trees and stood at the front of the clearing.

He was wearing his now usual baseball cap to hide his still pink hair, but he looked rather annoyed this morning.

"I think I can see something under his hat" Reez whispered to Kara

"What is it?" Kara asked

"Something green" Reez said, then turned to Gohan, who was on the other side of her.

"Hey Gohan, can you see something green under Hercule's hat?" she asked

"Yeah" Gohan said, "I wonder what it is"

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind (courtesy of Gohan) blew across the clearing and knocked Hercule's hat off.

Ripples of laughter made its way through the campers assembled in front of the great hero before it grew to full-blown laughter.

"What? What?" Hercule asked, looked around frantically, trying to find out what everyone was laughing at. His hands found his way up to his head and he was shocked to find that his carefully placed hat was missing.

He gasped when he remembered that he'd fallen victim to yet another prank and was now sporting a rather large green mohawk with pink streaks down each side from the last prank he was the victim of.

He turned around to pick his hat up off the ground and as he bent over, the back of his pants split, earning him more laughter from the assembled campers.

He turned bright red and tried to mutter an explanation, but words failed him so he turned around and high-tailed his way back through the woods to his capsule house.

Everyone was it stitches from laughing too much before any of the camp counsellors decided to do anything about it.

"All right, come on people, let's get some order around here!" Sylver yelled, getting everyone's attention. "That's better. Now get into your groups and we'll go to today's activity"

Reez, Gohan, Tobun and Kara stood up and made their way over to their meeting spot. About halfway there, Chelsea and Jade came running over to them.

"Hey, was it you guys who did the prank?" Chelsea asked

"No. I was just about to ask you that" Reez said

"Who do you think it was?" Jade asked

Everyone shrugged.

They moved off with the rest of their activity group, each of them silently wondering who the new pranksters were.

The group trekked through the forest until they were alongside with a rather wide river, which was moving rather fast.

Sylver stopped next to the river and the group stopped and stood in front of her.

"Okie guys, today we'll be doing life-saving. We'll be in groups of three again" she paused and waited while everyone got into their groups.

"Now, one person from each group will go into the water and the rest of the group has to save that person. Each group will get a set of various pieces of equipment and it's your job to save the person who will be going into the water. Points will be given for the quickness in assembling the equipment and how fast you save the member of your group. You will also get points for how effective your life-saving device is."

Sylver then went around handing random pieces of equipment to each group.

"All right people, you may begin" she announced

The clearing burst into activity as each of the groups decided who would be going into the water and deciding which piece of equipment would be the best for the job.

"So, who wants to go in the water?" Gohan asked

Reez and Tobun both shrugged.

"Don't care" Tobun said "How 'bout we do Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

"Okie" Reez said

They all put their hands in the middle and proceeded to do Rock-Paper-Scissors.

'This looks familiar...' Gohan thought as pictures of a purple alien and the other four members of the group popped into his head.

Tobun ended up having to go into the water, so she pulled off her jumper and made her way over to the water and swam out a little way.

"So, what piece of equipment are we gonna use to rescue her?" Reez asked

Gohan looked down and surveyed the equipment that they had.

Lying on the ground in front of them was a 3m piece of rope, a knife, a longish stick, some netting and a couple of empty 2L milk bottles.

"I think we should do a combination, that's the most effective way," Gohan said, quickly explaining his plan to Reez.

"Great idea" Reez said after he'd finished explaining his idea.

Gohan picked up the stick and the knife and started carving notches in it so he could tie the rope securely onto the stick while Reez made a cradle out of the netting and tied it onto the rope with the milk bottles for buoyancy (--- is that word spelt right. My spell checker says it is, but it looks wrong...hmmm).

Gohan tied the other end of the rope onto the stick, making sure it was securely tied and wouldn't fall off before they walked over to the water's edge.

"Ready Tobun!?" Gohan yelled

Tobun gave the thumbs up as an affirmative.

Gohan then threw the end of the rope with the netting into the water towards Tobun.

It landed right in front of her and she slipped into the cradle that the netting formed and Gohan and Reez pulled her into shore.

As soon as she'd got out of the water, they all yelled, "Finished!"

Sylver looked at her stopwatch and widened her eyes when she realised they'd finished in just over 2 minutes. Everyone else was still working out how to assemble their equipment, except for Videl's group, who had just finished assembling it and was running to the water to save Rini.

"Hey, congrats guys, this is the quickest anyone's ever done so far this week. You get 30 points in all, which is full marks!" Sylver said

"Sweet!" Reez said as she hi-fived Tobun and Gohan.

They then sat down by the water's edge and watched everyone else try to save one of the members of their group.

Time passed and soon everyone was rescued and everyone was either swimming or sitting on the edge of water, enjoying the warm sun.

Gohan, Tobun and Reez were sitting with Kara, Chelsea and Jade were sitting on the grass next to the river, soaking up the sun.

"Hey guys" a voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see Zam and Krissanya behind them.

"Hi" they all greeted

"Hey, you like Hercule's new hairstyle?" Zam asked

"Yeah, was that you!?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah, there's a group of us, we liked your pranks, so we decided that we should also pull some pranks" Krissanya said

"That's cool, but the next prank's our, okie?" Reez said

"Yeah, okay" Zam said.

"So, who else is in your group?" Jade asked

"Well, there's Jack, it was kinda his idea, he got the rest of us into it. There's also Natari, Kasumi, Mikomi and Trevor, and me and Zam of course," Krissanya said

Meanwhile, Videl, Rini and Ashley were sitting not so far away from Gohan's group.

Rini and Ashley were talking about something and Videl was pretending to listen, but she was actually eavesdropping on the conversation that was going on at the next group.

She caught some parts of the conversation such as pranks and there being two groups of pranksters and that girl, Reez, said that the next prank was theirs. She knew that the pranks were aimed at her father, she didn't mind so much cause he needed to come off his high horse sometimes, but they were going just a little bit overboard here.

'I'll just have to catch them next time they do a prank' Videl thought and she smirked.

"Videl? Videl!?" Rini and Ashley called, Ashley waved her hand in front of Videl's face, trying to get her attention.

Videl snapped out of her thoughts and said "Yeah?"

"Videl, man, you're freaking me out, girl" Rini said "I must have asked you the same question about four times but you just got this weird look on your face"

"Heh heh, sorry" Videl said "Ask me again, I'm listening now"

"Riiight" Rini said, but continued anyway.

~~~

****

Author's Notes: Well, there we go, another chappie finished, it took me a while, but that comes with being busy as I said at the start. Hopefully my next chappie won't take so long to do coz I'm not working so much next week. And it is holidays so I might get the next chappie out sooner, but I'm not promising anything...okie?

Laterz!!

~RJ~


	14. Would you like some baked beans with you...

~~~

**2 Weeks at Camp Hercule **

Chapter 14 – Would you like some baked beans with your tomato sauce?

Written by RJ

~~~

Disclaimer: I'm sure all of you know what I'm gonna write here by now...

Responses to Reviews:

FireAngel-Kayona: I like your idea...I'm sure it'll feature in my story sometime in the near future...

Rini Sayian-jin: Happy 16th...been there, done that about 3 months ago...my parents didn't even let me have a party, stingy eh? And there wasn't really a question...in case u were wondering...u can make up your own if u really want one ^.^

Natari Son: Luv your idea, I think you'll find that it turns up somewhere in this chappie...^.^! Don't worry, I didn't steal the credit either, I made it your anime self's idea.

Everyone: Ahh, this is late! My bad! Sorri guys, even though I was doing absolutely nothing, I didn't have the motivation to write! I think that now I'm back at school I'll be writing more cause I'll be looking for an excuse not to do my homework...as I'm doing right now...

Well, here's the next chappie, hope u enjoy!

~~~

"Why do we have to do this again?" Tobun sighed as she stirred the muck in a huge pot, which they called 'dinner'.

"Because it's our turn" Kara supplied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't know why anyone would actually _want to eat this stuff," Reez said, eyeing the mixture suspiciously as she pulled some toast out of the toaster "It looks pretty unidentifiable"_

"It looks okay to me," Gohan said, eyeing the food hungrily as he grated some very old smelling cheese.

"Gohan, you'd eat _anything" Reez said_

Gohan shrugged and smiled innocently.

"It's funny how when you know exactly what the food is, then you suddenly lose your appetite" Kara commented.

Murmurs of agreement immediately went round the group.

"What is this stuff anyway?" Reez asked

"It looks a bit like baked beans," Tobun said after a moment's scrutiny of the sparsely populated beans. (Oohhh, technical language ^.^)

"Uh-oh, bad smells tonight for sure," Reez said.

"Remind me to get a peg" Kara said.

"Yeah, but you'll hafta do that later because the people are coming" Tobun warned as people quickly lined up by the tables, snatching plates and utensils from a pile at the start.

The teens walked past the servers in a line, each holding out their plates ready for the slop which was being served tonight.

They eventually finished serving everyone and Tobun had taken to saying "Would you like some baked beans with your tomato sauce?" due to the scarceness of the small beans.

They served their own dinner—very reluctantly I might add—and went and sat down to eat it.

They'd just finished when a girl came over to them.

"Hey, I'm Natari" she introduced herself "I was wondering if you wanted to do a prank tonight"

"Sure" Tobun agreed, getting that evil glint in her eyes.

"Who else is doing it?" Reez asked

"Me, Jack and you guys"

"Cool, what's the plan?" Kara asked

Natari motioned for them to come in and she whispered the plan to them.

Later on that night, the pranksters met down by the lake.

They all got there at around the same time and Natari and Jack began to explain the plan to them.

"Here's the stuff," Natari said, chucking a box of oatmeal and some paints onto the ground.

Jack pulled out a container and proceeded to mix the box of oatmeal and skin-colour paint, forming a very messy mixture.

Natari pulled out 6 paintbrushes and handed one to each of the people present.

"We're gonna paint this onto Hercule, it'll make him think he's got leprosy" she smirked.

"Come on, let's go" Jack said, motioning for them to follow him into the forest.

The treaded lightly through the undergrowth towards Hercule's house.

"So, how did you find his place?" Reez asked

"We were exploring one night" Jack answered "We saw that he had been the victim of a few pranks and we wanted to leave our own mark as well, so here we are"

"Shhh" Natari said as they neared his house.

They tip-toed around towards the door and looked in the window for any signs of activity. All the lights were off.

"Good" Jack whispered "Come on, let's go"

Gohan quietly pushed the door open and they entered Hercule's Capsule house.

They entered his bedroom and saw Hercule sleeping on the bed, drooling heavily on the pillow.

"Ewww" Kara whispered.

Jack pulled out the container of paint and set it on the bedside table, dipped his brush in and started painting a blob on Hercule's arm.

The moment the paintbrush touched his arm, Hercule sneezed and turned over.

Shocked, the 6 teens hastily left the room, but watched him through the door.

"When he settled down again, they cautiously entered the room again and resumed their painting.

"This is easier than what I thought it'd be" Kara commented

No sooner than that comment was made, Hercule's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the nearest paintbrush, which happened to be Kara's.

"What are you doing!?" he growled as he sat up.

None of them waited around to answer that question, instead they all raced for the door, trying to all get through it at the same time while Hercule was trying to untangle himself from the bedsheets so he could chase after them.

"Run!" Natari yelled and they took off towards the woods.

"Quick, climb a tree" Reez said as they got deeper into the woods.

"Why?" Jack asked

"Just do it...and quickly!" Reez said as she stopped and scaled the nearest tree.

Moments after they were out of sight, Hercule thundered through the forest underneath them and didn't even look up.

"Stay up until he comes back" Reez said.

About five minutes later, Hercule came walking back from the way he came from and passed under them again, a bit slower, he was looking in the bushes for them, but not once did he look up.

He walked out of sight again, and then came back and walked out of sight the other way then came back again, this time he was muttering something.

Gohan was using his sensitive Saiyan hearing to listen to what Hercule was muttering.

"—Dammit, I knew that I shouldn't have gone that way. This looks familiar....actually it doesn't....I know I'm not lost, I know where I am....I just don't know where everything else is—" Hercule muttered.

Gohan tried not to laugh at the hero's predicament, but instead he hoped that Hercule would find where he was and go back to his house so he could get down from this tree, it was getting uncomfortable.

He wriggled around a little bit, trying to get comfortable, and then remembered that he could just fly. It seems that not using your powers for so long makes you forget that you have access to them.

'Duh' Gohan mentally slapped himself on the forehead.

He pushed his ki underneath him and levitated in the air.

'Now that's much more comfortable' he thought, putting his arms behind his head and stretching his legs out.

Hercule walked under the tree once more before disappearing in the direction of his house and not coming back. So they all guessed that he'd found his way again.

Each of the 6 teenagers slowly climbed down the tree and silently made their way back through the forest and to the lake again.

"Well, that was successful" Kara said sarcastically.

"It'll work next time, we'll just have to plan this better...or we could just spike his drink with sleeping pills" Natari said.

"Sure, and where would we get sleeping pills?" Kara asked

"Oh, I have my ways and my means" Natari answered, smiling mysteriously.

"Well, I'm beat, I'm going back to my tent now" Reez said.

"Yeah, I'm coming too," Tobun said "Come on, Kara"

The group split up and all left for their own tents to make the most of the rest of the night.

~~~

**Author's Notes: There, finished another chappie. Now if you guys are all as confused as I am about how far through the trip we are at the moment, I kindly went through all my chapters to see how many days Gohan and co have been enduring this camp. After careful analysis of all the chapters, I've come to the conclusion that they have been on this camp for 6 days so far, which means that there are 8 days left, which will probably account to around 16 more chapters. Phew, that's a lot of work left for me! Well, I'm enjoying writing this so I don't really care...**

Now, I have a favor to ask you all, could you pretty please press the little purple button down in the corner and review my story? It'd be cool if I reached 300 reviews before I finish this story. And it'd be even better if I got to 400!

Well, I'm gonna go before the author's notes get to big and they decide that they're more important than the story and take over ff.net. (Yeah, I'm insane...)

Luvs and kisses...

~RJ~ =D


	15. Hercule Has a Spaz!

~~~

**2 Weeks at Camp Hercule **

Chapter 15 – Hercule Has a Spaz!!

Written by RJ

~~~

Disclaimer: It's the same as every other chapter in this story and will continue being the same for the rest of the story.

Responses to Reviews:

Tobun: This one's for you ^.^!

Lovely moonlit maiden: I agree with you there ^.^

Mystic Gohan's Chrissy: *salutes* Your wish is my command.

Zorra Lombardi: Good luck with your marching. I'm sure you'll survive...no one's ever been killed by practising...I think ^.^

Wind: To tell you the truth, I have no idea how I come up with this stuff either...^.^. I could just blame it on my insanity or something...not that I'm insane or anything...ehehe ^.^. but the prank in the last chappie was an idea from a reviewer (Natari).

Raven: Sorri for not putting Radu in it yet, I'm still looking for a good place to insert him. (I'm actually waiting for a good opening to jump up and bite me on the bum! ^.^)

Everyone: Like always, thanks heaps for all the reviews. Sorri this chappie is kinda late, I just had no inspiration to write. And for the next few weeks, updates might be kinda slow cause I have to study for my exams. And they're finals too, so these marks do actually count! *bites fingernails nervously* I'm NOT looking forward to them! Oh and by the way, this is the morning of the 7th day. Enjoy!

~~~

The morning came sooner than what everyone wanted and they were soon woken up by the usual morning fanfare of trumpets.

Then they heard something unusual. Hercule.

"Get your lazy butts out here!" he yelled, immediately waking everyone up.

Tobun, Kara and Reez gave each other the 'Uh-oh' look and quickly tugged their clothes on and scrambled out of their tent and assembled in the clearing with the rest of the campers.

They walked over to where Gohan and his other tenties were.

"Hey, do you think he knows?" Reez whispered.

"Yeah, most likely, but do you think he knows it was us?" Gohan asked

"Let's just hope not eh?" Tobun said.

"Yeah" Kara agreed.

They were interrupted as the not-so-afroed-multicoloured-hair-dude started to address the campers.

"I have been very disappointed with this group of campers. I am ashamed to admit that I have been the victim of many pranks. Last night I almost caught the little –censored- rats but unfortunately they escaped me"

Giggles and murmurs rippled through the group.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" Hercule roared.

Everyone immediately shut up.

Hercule then started wandering through the group, looking each of the campers up and down with a big frown on his face, trying to find the little –censored- rats who pulled the pranks on him.

"Uhhh, any ideas would be great" Reez whispered to Gohan.

Gohan nodded, racking his brains for a possible distraction. Suddenly, he thought of a really good idea.

::Piccolo?:: he telepathically communicated, hoping that he hadn't lost his touch ::Piccolo, can you hear me?::

::Yea, kid, I can hear you, only just though:: Piccolo's faint reply came.

::Good. I have a favour to ask of you:: Gohan said

::Shoot::

::I need a distraction::

::Sure, what kind of distraction?:: Piccolo asked

::Well, you're a big, green alien, need I say more?:: Gohan said, kind of sarcastically, they were running out of time, Hercule was getting closer and closer.

::Yeah, yeah, whatever:: Piccolo grumbled

::And make it quick:: Gohan said, spiking his ki temporarily so that Piccolo could get a lock onto his position.

::Sure, kid, I'll be there in a minute:: Piccolo said, then cut the communication.

"Everything's sorted" Gohan whispered to Reez, who gave him the thumbs-up.

Hercule was getting closer and closer, taking his time to inspect every camper.

'Come on, Piccolo, where are you?' Gohan thought.

Just before Hercule got to Gohan's group, someone screamed.

Everyone's attention was immediately turned to the girl who screamed. She pointed up into the sky.

Floating right above the clearing, was a big, green alien.

The reactions were mixed, some people screamed, some people fainted, and some people just ran for cover in the woods.

But what really took the cheese was Hercule's reaction. He took one look at Piccolo and he froze in terror.

"M-M-M-M-M-MOMMY!" he yelled and then ran around and around in random circles around the clearing until he finally tripped over a log and cowered behind it, his bum sticking up in the air.

The only people who didn't run for cover were Gohan and the rest of his friends. As far as Reez and the rest were concerned, as long as Gohan wasn't scared of the green alien, they wouldn't be either.

Piccolo floated down in front of Gohan.

"Was that good enough for ya, kid?" he asked

"Yeah, thanks, Piccolo" Gohan said

"Uhhh, Gohan" Tobun said "Who is that?"

"Oh, sorry guys, this is my friend, Piccolo" Gohan said, introducing Piccolo to his friends.

"Wow, cool. He's green!" Tobun said, inspecting Piccolo closely.

"Uh, Gohan, I've gotta go now" Piccolo said after a few minutes of being inspected, prodded and poked by Gohan's curious friends, who'd obviously never seen a green alien before and were trying to confirm that it was actually real.

"Sure, Piccolo" Gohan said.

Piccolo took off into the air and called back over his shoulder "Come spar with me sometime"

"Will do" Gohan said.

They all watched as Piccolo disappeared into the distance.

"Great distraction, Gohan" Reez complimented.

"Wow, you know so many interesting people!" Kara commented

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg" Gohan muttered

"What was that?" Kara said

"Oh, nothing" Gohan replied.

By then, most of the campers were emerging from their hiding places behind rocks and trees. They were all surprised to see that the world hadn't come to an end just yet.

Everyone was completely confused and they were all trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Hercule was still cowering behind his log and had forgotten completely about what he was previously doing, which was the whole purpose of the distraction.

He finally emerged some 20 minutes later and straightened his clothes and cleared his throat like nothing had happened at all.

"The world champion cowers at nothing!" he stated "I just tripped over the log!"

He then looked around and saw that his proclamation hadn't reached anyone as the clearing was empty and everyone had gone to do the day's activities.

He shook his head and wandered back towards his capsule house.

'What a strange morning' he thought 'And that green guy looked familiar'

**Author's Notes: Sorri about the shortness, but I just figured this was a good place to finish it.**

I've been very busy this week and I will also be busy next week so I might not get the next chapter out very soon, maybe I'll probably write on the weekend if I get time. Maybe I'll write in the week if I get a chance in-between homework, studying and going to the gym (yes, my friend makes me go to the gym with her...it's actually quite fun except when she makes me run on the treadmill for 40 minutes, phew!). Well I think this is quite enough of my babbling and I gotta go now coz there's a good song on the radio ^.^

Laterz!!

~RJ~


	16. White Water Rafting

~~~

**2 Weeks at Camp Hercule **

Chapter 16 – White Water Rafting (very creative title eh?)

Written by RJ

~~~

Disclaimer: Meh don't own nadda.

Responses to Reviews:

Hyperbole: Thankies for all your reviews ^^ and I never actually thought of fishing heh heh, I'll do that soon…

Natari Son: I hope you got Cachooka under control, we can't have him saying that dbz sucks now, can we?

Kara: Candy? Why thank you! Yum yum!

Wind: Aw shucks *blushes*…thank you.

Nat: thankies for all ur great reviews and for being 300th reviewer!

Rini Saiyan-jin: Gohan torture will happen, although I feel kinda sorry for him…ah well, I'll try my best to put more in…

Lovely moonlight maiden: wow, thankies!

Zam: Sure, you can rule with a goat at ure side but not if I get there first with mah chopsticks!

Kitty demon2: I would get rid of Videl, but she'll play a pretty important part in the future…I can leave her out a bit more if ya want…

Chii-chan666: all in good time…^^

Everyone: Shhh, don't tell my mommy this but I'm ditching my studying to write this. *catches sight of the amount of reviews there are* Wow! *falls into a trance, staring at the number until little bro comes along and whacks me on the head* Ah! Chris! *mutters* little baka-chan! Heh heh he hates it when I call him that...that's why I do it...I'm so evil!!! Mwahahaha!! Anywayz, I think I'm becoming crazy cuz I haven't written for ages! Ahhh! Well I think this is more than enough of my blabbing for now...there's more at the end for ya mwahahahahaahahahaha!!! *Ahem!*

Sorri for interrupting again, but I have a question. Someone told me that I do too many pranks and I should concentrate on the plot and develop it more. I'm not sure what to do so I'll put it to you guys...so should I...

A) Forget the pranks altogether and concentrate on the plot

B) Less pranks, more plot

C) Keep the same amount of pranks

D) More pranks

~~~

"Come on guys, gather round!" Sylver yelled, getting everyone in Activity Group 3's attention.

"Today we'll be white-water rafting," she said.

There was a mixture of reactions, some people cheered, some people moaned and some people looked totally and utterly freaked out as the aspect of hurtling down a frothy, foamy river and 40km/h speeds (actually I don't know how fast it goes, so I'm just guessing here...) and purposely falling down waterfalls.

"This activity is optional, you can either take the rough way or you can take the calm way as the river splits in two and joins back after the rapids. That's why we have another supervisor here today, guys, this is Daisy, she'll be supervising the people on the calm side and I'll be going with the rest of you down the rapids"

Sylver walked over to where the rafts and quickly filled everyone in on what to do.

"Everyone decided what they're doing?" Sylver asked "Good. Now I want you to get into groups of 6 and pick out a raft and which way you'll be going"

Gohan, Reez and Tobun joined up with Kara, Chelsea and Jade without a word and they chose a raft and grabbed a lifejacket each as they were compulsory.

As soon as everyone else was ready, Sylver helped everyone get their rafts into the water and then she joined her own group and they all took off down the river.

The river was quite calm for the first 30 minutes, everyone was getting used to paddling and their boats and they were enjoying the calm journey down the beautiful river.

"Okay guys, this is where we split up!" Sylver yelled "All those who want the rough trip downstream follow me to the left and all the other wusses...nah, just kiddin' follow Daisy to the right!"

Everyone then split up, Gohan's group decided to go down the rapids with Sylver, who was with Videl's group. So there were only 2 rafts going down the rapids.

"Okay guys, you with me, come on" Sylver yelled across to Gohan's group.

"Okie, we're with ya!" Gohan yelled back.

To Gohan, this river was basically in his back yard so he knew it like the back of hand, even though he'd never rafted down it, he'd swam down it countless times. He knew where all the rocks and waterfalls were.

He gained a smirk, this'd be very fun.

"Hey guys" he called to the rest of his team "How bout we start a race with the others?"

"If you want, but isn't it kinda dangerous, I mean rocks and all" Jade commented.

"Nah, I know this river like the back of my hand, I've been down here millions of times. For example, as we round this corner, there'll be a almost perfectly round rock sticking out of the water on our right."

They rounded the corner and sure enough, there was an almost perfectly round rock jutting out of the water on their right.

"Wow Gohan, you really do know this river," Reez said, "Let's race 'em"

Gohan turned towards Sylver and yelled to her "Hey, you wanna have a race downstream?"

"Yeah, come on, let's race them!" Videl said, always quick to take up a challenge.

"I don't know about that" Sylver said, "It could be pretty dangerous"

"Aw come on, Sylver, don't be such a spoilsport" Rini said

"Yeah, Sylver, we wanna race them!" Ashley added.

"Oh, all right" she said, then turned back to Gohan and his group "Yeah, you're on!" she yelled.

Gohan gave Sylver the thumbs up and then everyone in his raft then started paddling hard out to try and get a head start on Videl's group, who was also trying to get ahead.

"Okay guys, rock on your left just around the bend and then you can take a shortcut around a huge clump of rocks if you go around them on the right side" Gohan instructed.

They all did as Gohan instructed and when they'd emerged from the narrow gap in between the clump of rocks and the bank of the river, they were about 9 metres in front of the other raft.

Tobun turned around and waved back cheekily as they gained even more metres as Gohan had pointed out a faster bit of the stream, which they'd entered.

The other raft paddled even faster to try to catch up with Gohan's raft, but the rapids were ending and there were no more totally fast patches in which they could catch up.

Minutes later they reached the part of the river where the two separate parts joined up again and they stopped the raft and waited for everyone else to catch up to them.

"I think I can see them" Chelsea said, pointing at little specks upstream which soon proved themselves to be the rest of Activity Group 3.

The other raft pulled up beside them.

"Looks like you won then" Sylver said she held out her hand for Gohan to shake but instead of shaking his hand, she caught him unaware and pulled him into the water, causing their raft to tip over, making everyone else fall out as well.

"Hey!" they yelled, then Reez, Tobun and Chelsea swam under the other raft and emerged on the other side and tipped their raft over so they were all in the water.

They cracked up laughing and swam to the shore, pulling their rafts with them, where they sat on the bank, drying off while waiting for the others to come.

"How did you guys manage to finish that so fast?" Rini asked curiously.

"Ask Gohan, he's the one who told us what to do" Reez said

"This river's practically in my back yard" Gohan told Rini "I've been down it heaps of times"

"Wow, really!? That's so cool!" Rini commented.

"Ah, it's not all it's cracked up to be, but hey, you get used to it" Gohan said, lying back on the grass, soaking up the sun.

Meanwhile, Videl was sitting a little further away, listening to this information intently. She knew that there was something strange about Gohan but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She'd thought he was a big time nerd but now she wasn't so sure, I mean, over the last 7 days, he'd surprised her in so many ways. Walking for 100km and not getting tired, being very knowledgeable about the bush, building houses out of sticks and stuff in less than 10 minutes, making a huge as raft and then it sailing perfectly and now him saying that this river was in his back yard. There was something definitely strange about Son Gohan and Videl was determined to figure it out.

~~~

**Author's Notes: There, I hope that chappie's okay, I had a bit of WB for it and it slowed me down a bit, but I think it turned out okay even if it is a bit short heh heh...If you haven't been writing for ages, it certainly does strike hard, so I'm really really sorri if this chappie sux.**

And I'm also really pissed cuz they've taken DBZ off so I don't get to watch it anymore! My mom's pleased, she practically danced around the kitchen when I told her! But I'm not, I'm so totally pissed at the tv ppl in crappy old NZ. They sed that they'd put the new episodes on when they got them, but who knows how long that'll be, I mean, NZ isn't really important enough to get sent stuff like that eh? Crappy ppl!

Well, that's enough of my ranting for today, if u guys could tell me wat u think about the pranks that'd be greatly appreciated.

And I better advertise my mailing list b4 I forget again…I HAVE A MAILING LIST!!! Heh heh, nice advertising eh? If ya wanna be emailed when I update, just leave ur addy in a review and ta da! You'll get an email when I update…

Now I better stop writing b4 my notes get longer than the actual story. =S

Laterz!!

~RJ~


	17. Fishing!

~~~

**2 Weeks at Camp Hercule**

Chapter 17 – Fishing!!!

Written by RJ

~~~

Disclaimer: I would love to own dbz, and if I did, I would give all of you guys a share of it…but unfortunately I never will unless I grow up to be a multi-millionaire and Akira Toriyama decides to sell it to me…here's hoping *crosses fingers*

Responses to Reviews:

Ss JK: Thanks for the cool ideas, I'll see if they can fit into the storyline somewhere down the track =D!

Kitty demon: Great idea! It'll probably find it's way in here sometime.

Skyfire1: Gohan was only doing the pranks because his friends were doing them and he just came along for the fun of it, and cuz his friends made him come. I probably didn't make that very clear, soz for any confusion!

John: I would put you on my mailing list, but you only left the first part of your email addy, so I don't know where to send the email!

Defafaeth Mechqua: Eaten by a beaver!? I thought they were vegetarians…oh well, just to be sure, I won't put any pranks in this chappie.

Willow: Thankies for dealing with my WB! Ur from NZ!? It really is a small world, it's not often I see sum1 from NZ here.

Everyone: Well, the results for the poll are in and here they are:

Forget the pranks: 0

Less pranks, more plot: 9

Same pranks: 6

More pranks: 2

So I guess there'll be less pranks from now on and I'll actually have to be creative and think up a plotline!! Argh! I can feel the brain pain already!

I never realised that some of you really didn't like the pranks…hmmm…well, I'm really sorry for the long wait in between updates, to be honest, I just didn't feel like writing, and I have been working a bit. Well, I've finished school now and there should be more updates now that I'm on summer hols, but I'm not guaranteeing anything cuz I'm not sure wat I'm doing yet…Well anywayz, read on cuz the story's here --

BTW, this is the start of the 8th day.

~~~

"Okay, guys, today we'll be going fishing!" Sylver announced to Activity Group 3 "We will also be joining up with Activity Group 2, who will also be fishing at the same lake as us"

There was a mixture of reactions when Sylver said that there'd be a fishing trip. Some people were excited and some people were groaning as watching the grass grow was surely more excited than sitting with a line of nylon dangling in the water, waiting for an unfortunate fish to eat the bait on the end of the hook.

"Come on, grab your stuff and let's get going!" Sylver yelled, getting the group's attention and they all followed her down the trail to the nearby lake.

They were soon joined by Activity Group 2. In AG 2, there were Mina, Yukimi, Jess, Radu, Lisa, Kaeru, Dazcha, Golden Rain, Raven, T-chan, Aiko, Yamamotto, Natari, Damon, Dracon, Ashley, Adam and Jack.

The lake was really near the campsite so the trip didn't take very long and before they knew it, they were by the lake, setting up their fishing rods.

"Hey Gohan, where's your rod?" Tobun asked when she noticed his lack of a rod.

"I don't need a fishing rod," Gohan said

"Well, how do you fish then?" Chelsea asked

"Easy" Gohan said, pulling off his shoes and rolling up his pants legs as he waded into the water so it was just above knee height. He put his hands in the water and stood still, concentrating. All of a sudden, he pulled his arms out of the water holding a large fish.

Gohan chucked the fish up on the bank and grinned the Son Grin™, before he finally realised that everyone was looking at him wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked, shrugging as he waded out of the water and onto dry land again.

"Do you realise what you just did!?" Reez exclaimed

"Uhhh, I caught a fish?" Gohan said

"But it was the way you caught it! It was so cool!" Kara said

"If you say so," Gohan replied as he picked up the fish and was about to throw it back into the water.

"Wait!" Jade said, holding up a camera "I want a photo"

Gohan held up the fish and grinned as the others joined him in the photo. Jade snapped the picture and the fish joined its mates back in the water, most likely to be caught again soon.

Suddenly there were some screams from around the lake a bit. Everyone looked over in the direction of the screams and they noticed a strange purple creature standing on the top of the ridge surrounding the other side of the lake.

The dinosaur seemed to be looking for something. It seemingly spotted what it was looking for and it launched itself into the air and flew across the lake and landed in front of Gohan and proceeded to lick Gohan all over.

"Icarus, stop it!" Gohan said, trying to stop childhood playmate from giving him an unneeded bath.

Icarus stopped licking Gohan, but was still excited to see him and jumped around the demi-Saiyan excitedly.

By the time he'd calmed the dinosaur down, he was faced with another challenge of answering another hoard of questions that his camp-mates were preparing to ask him.

"Ah geez" he said and wished for the zillionth time that he wasn't here.

"Who's that?" a girl called Mina, from Activity Group 2, asked.

"My friend Icarus" Gohan answered

"He's your friend? How can you be friends with a dinosaur?" Yukimi asked

"Well he lived near me so I just played with him when I was younger"

"Come on, that's enough questions" Reez said, as she and the others pushed everyone away.

"Come on guys, leave that poor guy alone!" the counsellor of Activity Group 2, Vee yelled

"Get your butts back here and fish!" the other counsellor of AG 2, Farfie yelled as he adjusted his eyepatch.

The crowd around Gohan dissipated after a while as everyone went back to fishing, following the counsellor's instructions.

Gohan patted Icarus, who stayed around for a while, doing his own bit of fishing, which turned into his lunch.

Around the side of the lake a bit, there was a girl sitting all on her own, kneeling on the bank near the side of the water. She seemed to be talking to herself, but suddenly, a frog jumped out of the water and sat contentedly next to her and she was soon joined by 3 more.

"Wow, look at that" Jade said, and pointed over at the frog girl.

"Let's go see what she's doing" Reez said, and started walking over in the girl's direction, the others following, all as curious as one another.

"Hi" Kara greeted, getting the girl's attention.

"Hi" the girl greeted.

"I'm Kara, this is Gohan, Reez, Tobun, Chelsea and Jade" Kara introduced, pointing to each of the people as she introduced them.

"I'm Kaeru," the girl said, stroking the frog sitting in her hand.

"Don't you like fishing?" Reez asked

"I do, I just like frogs better" Kaeru said, placing the frog back in the water "I'll come and fish now, though"

Kaeru picked up her rod and walked back with Gohan and the others and they began fishing again, but this time, Gohan fished the normal way.

A couple of hours later, everyone was getting tired of fishing and most people had a couple of fish each, which they were saving for dinner, so they could actually have a fresh, good tasting meal for once.

Gohan and his friends had long since stopped fishing and were now snacking on a couple of bags of chips that Chelsea and Jade had brought along. 

Reez disappeared for a while and came back later with another girl.

"Hey guys, this is one of my friends from school, Golden Rain" she said as she introduced everyone.

"Wanna chip?" Tobun asked, holding up the bag of chips to her.

"Thanks" Golden Rain said and reached forward and grabbed a couple of chips.

Time passed quickly and soon they were all heading back to the camp, carrying the many smelly fish.

They dumped each of the fish in a carton by the cooking area, for the unlucky people who would have to clean and cook the fish for tonight's dinner.

Most of the people stopped and relaxed on the logs in the clearing, talking about stuff with their mates.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion to the right of the camping area and the ground started shaking.

People started panicking and running around, trying to find some shelter. Hercule appeared from somewhere in the bush, his pants around his ankles, but fortunately wearing boxers, which were white with red hearts, and he started running in aimless circles around the clearing much the same as he did the other day when they were paid a visit by Piccolo.

Gohan was the only one who didn't fall over from the shaking of the ground and he didn't panic either, he knew exactly what it was and he'd been dreading this moment ever since they started out on this camp.

~~~

**Author's Notes:** Haha, I'm gonna finish there, even though I bet you guys know exactly what is happening. I love writing cliffies…lol. But the next chappie won't take as long as this one I promise…so keep a look out for it. Anyway, I bet you all know what it is…^.^

Now you better go and review, I promise you that I'll get it out quicker if you do. Haha, I'm a poet!!

Ahem…riiiight…

~RJ~


	18. Hercule Goes Insane!

~~~

**2 Weeks at Camp Hercule**

Chapter 18 - Hercule Goes Insane!!!

Written by RJ

~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin'

Responses to Reviews:

Mazoku-Princess: Thanks for all your reviews!

SSJ10Matt: Oopsies, sorry about the mix-up, my messy writing is very hard to read. I'll see what I can do about giving you a bigger part.

Lauren: Erasa isn't in the story, I didn't think that she'd like this kinda stuff and since it's optional, I think she would have opted out.

Cory: Okie, I don't want ya to hate me, so I updated.

Defafaeth Mechqua: sorry about the short chapters, I'm kinda lazy…

Jetforce9000: *blushes* thankies.

Everyone: Hey guys, soz for the late update…I know I said I'd update more in the hols, but I've been bad…I've been spending my holiday working, camping, drawing, getting ideas for every other fic but this one and becoming totally obsessed with Orlando Bloom… =P I spend all of yesterday afternoon going through my old magazines getting pics and articles on him and sticking them up on my wall…I'm not crazy, I swear! I've also been reading the Lord of the Rings trilogy, I'm almost finished now, it's taken ages! The book is about this thick -- |____________________| no joke! Anywayz, lets see what I can do with this chapter…fingers crossed I don't stuff it up!

~~~

As soon as the shaking subsided, people who'd thrown themselves on the ground quickly sprang to their feet, looking around trying to find out what had just happened. Everyone began running in the opposite direction of where the blast was, when suddenly, another explosion took place right in front of them, causing everyone to fall over again.

Gohan crossed the clearing and when he was in the woods on the other side, he took to the air, thinking that his camping mates would be too busy trying to escape the explosions than looking up into the air to see if any of their friends were flying.

As soon as he was above the treetops, Gohan saw the source of his problem. Goku and Vegeta were having one of their hard-out training sessions.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled, getting Goku's attention. Goku looked at Gohan and was rewarded for that action by getting hit in the face with a ki blast from Vegeta.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson by now, Kakarot, never turn your attention from a fight" Vegeta mocked.

Goku ignored Vegeta. "What are you doing here?" he asked Gohan.

"Well, I'm camping over there" Gohan said, pointing in the direction where the stray ki blasts were going, "And my friends aren't really liking having to run from explosions all the time, so if you could just move your fight elsewhere, that'd be really cool"

"I don't see why we should move our fight, just for your weakling friends" Vegeta said, crossing his arms defiantly across his chest.

"Well," Gohan said, gaining a smirk "I wonder what Bulma would say if you killed or injured an innocent person"

Images of sleeping on the couch, no GR room, numerous bashes on the head with a frying pan, pint-sized meals and many other punishments the woman had come up with before went flying through Vegeta's head.

"Your threats mean nothing to me" Vegeta said, smirking at Gohan.

"Oh yeah?" Gohan said, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket. He started to dial the number of Bulma's phone in her lab. Gohan smirked as Vegeta's expression changed from one of defiance to one of _almost_ fear.

"You're not really going to do that, are you, brat?" Vegeta said, getting slightly worried.

Gohan just smirked and dialled the next number.

"Come on, brat, I'm sure you don't need to bring the woman into this"

Next number was dialled.

"Okay, okay, we'll move!" Vegeta said, clenching his fists as if he wanted to beat Gohan up.

"Come on, Vegeta" Goku said as he flew off in a different direction. Vegeta followed reluctantly, looking back at Gohan, scowling.

Gohan smiled to himself and touched back down on the ground before anyone missed him.

Luckily, everyone was too preoccupied with their own survival that no one had given a second thought to what was going on.

"Gohan!" a voice yelled from over the other side of the clearing.

Gohan looked over to the owner of the voice, Chelsea, who was motioning for him to come over and join the group, who'd managed to find each other in all the chaos. He started to push his way through the crowd of people and by the time he finally got there, people had mostly calmed down, realising that they weren't going to die just yet.

"Are you guys alright?" Gohan asked

"Yeah, we're fine" Tobun answered

"Where'd you go?" Reez asked

Gohan put his hand on the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Uh, well, I got caught up in the crowd of people," he said.

"Oh"

Time passed and soon everyone had forgotten about the explosions and earthquakes, due to a little unintentional stunt pulled by Hercule.

As we all know well, our dearest Herc is an idiot, putting it nicely of course, and as you may, or may not remember, the last we saw of him, he was wearing a pair of very nicely decorated boxer short, while trying to run around with his pants around his ankles. Well, continuing on from where we left off with him…

Hercule had been running in aimless circles and at the moment, he'd had enough sense to stop and pull his pants up before he continued running, but he just so happened to be running in completely the wrong direction…or the right direction, it depends on which way you look at it.

Now, my dear readers, poor old Herc is not going to get lost, but instead, get the shock of his life as he saw something that he'd hoped never to see again in his life.

Flying people.

Apart from defying the laws of gravity and almost every other natural law imaginable, it was just plain freaky for the general public.

As he stared up at the sky in shock, sanity (if you could call it that) began to slowly invade his mind again/(for once?) and he came to his senses and realised that these people looked very familiar. In fact, he'd swear that one of them had been on his camp.

He also noticed that two of the flying people also had that gravity-defying blonde hair that brought back so many memories. Oh, how he hated that hair.

The three flying people seemed to be talking and suddenly, the two blondes flew off in the opposite direction and the other one flew down and landed in the woods a little further away.

Finally realising that his legs were still attached to his body and seemed in reasonably good working order, he turned himself around and ran back through the forest yelling something incoherent about flying men with evil blonde hair.

The unintentional stunt that was performed by Herc, now came into play. As he neared the campsite, he was still yelling and he looked totally mad. His hair had finally worked itself into an afro again, but whether it was done by Herc, or from fright was anyone's guess. His eyes were wide with shock and he looked like he'd lost it a while ago.

As he burst out of the woods, he was still yelling and of course, that attracted the attention of the campers, who all stared at him in shock, wondering what the hell had happened to poor old Herc.

Herc looked around the clearing and finally spotted what he was looking for.

Gohan.

He stumbled across the clearing to where Gohan was standing with his friends. The group drew back as Hercule, looking like a madman, edged closer to them.

"Hey! What's Hercule doing!?" a girl called Zuki yelled out, getting the attention of everyone in the campsite. Everyone was so used to Hercule's craziness, that most people just ignored him.

Gohan turned around, only to see Hercule striding towards him looking like a deranged lunatic.

"Yikes!" he said, getting the attention of his friends, who all quickly scattered, leaving Gohan straight in Hercule's path.

Gohan's eyes widened as Hercule got closer and closer until he stopped right in front of him. Hercule stood up straighter, making himself look taller and stared Gohan straight in the face.

"I know you" Hercule stated.

"Yeah," Gohan bluffed, "I've been on this camp for the past week and half"

"No. I know you from the Cell Games"

Gohan hesitated for a second, trying to think of something to say, "I wasn't at the Cell Games." He blurted out. 'Yeah, great one, Gohan' he thought.

"Yes you were. You were that boy"

"Nope"

"Yes"

"Nope"

"Yes"

"Nope, nope, nope"

"Yes, yes, yes"

"Would you guys just shut up!" Videl interrupted, pushing in between her father and Gohan. "But I think we'd all like to know the answer to that question"

Gohan looked around the clearing to be met with expectant faces. Curiosity was written over everyone's features and everyone was impatient. Everyone wanted answers. Answers he wasn't prepared to give…

"Well, uhhh…"

~~~

**Author's Notes:** Haha! I'm evil! I left ya guys another cliffie! Again, I'm really sorry about the lateness, I was gonna post it the other day, but I never got around to finishing the chapter until today. Here's hoping the next chapter will be out very soon as we're nearing the end of the story. I reckon there's about 5 or so more chapters to come.

Just a quick thing (well, actually not so quick), I've got most of the groups and stuff sorted out for the next chapters, and I really haven't got room for any more people unless I do some serious rearranging, so if you put your name down now, there's a big chance that you won't get put in. Sorry to do this, but I had way more people than what I originally expected and ppl are still asking, and I'm kinda stuck for places to put people. I'm still trying to stick to my goal of getting everyone in, but not everyone will have a big part, so sorry if you only get a little mention, I hope you guys can understand.

L8rz

~RJ~ 

P.S. Orlando Bloom is sooooooooooooooooo hot!!!


	19. Gohan's Tough Decision

~~~

****

2 Weeks at Camp Hercule

Chapter 19 - Gohan's Tough Decision

Written by RJ

~~~

Everyone: Hey, terribly sorry it's been so long since I last updated, and I'm only really updating because I had a email from a reader practically begging me to continue, so here I am, straining my brain to remember stuff about DBZ and where I was going with this story. I stopped watching DBZ ages ago, and I've forgotten basically everything about it. I took a quick crash course by re-reading my stories, but I still don't have much inspiration, so forgive me if this is a bit rusty. Also, forgive me if I don't put anyone else in the story, I'm sure most of you probably won't read this is protest to my deserting it, and it's a little hard cause I lost most of my notes. If you're desperate to still be in the story, you can remind me of your name and details in a review or email. Updates probably won't be very regular as well, because I'm in my last year of school and I've gotta work real hard and I'm also working on a couple of other fics in the Pirates of the Caribbean category, which is my latest obsession. So, in spite of all that, if you're still sticking with me, my thanks to you and here's your (very rusty) chapter…

~~~

Gohan sighed. There was really no way he could get out of this. He'd have to tell the secret he'd been keeping from the rest of the world for so long. "Yeah, that boy was me." He confirmed.

Collective gasps of shock circled the group of campers around Gohan, as he wished the earth would open up this instant and swallow him whole.

Hercule recoiled in shock at his accusations being admitted true. He wasn't expecting this kind of answer, and he took half a step back in fear of the young boy who could easily destroy the world if he cared to do so.

The rest of the group, except Gohan's group of friends, followed Hercule's example and also stepped back, leaving a large gap between him and his friends and the rest of the campers, who had become immediately wary of the demi-Saiyan.

"See, this is not what I wanted!" Gohan burst out, surprising everyone at the sudden outburst from the normally placid boy. "Now you're all scared of me! Why do you think I never told anyone?"

Murmurs of agreement rose from the campers as they tentatively spread out once again, deciding that the boy had not done anything remotely scary the whole time they'd been aware of him, minus the excessive eating of the camp food, which was a bit bizarre.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it and neither do these guys." Reez piped up, motioning to the rest of their group of friends. "Gohan's a nice guy, and he'd never do anything to hurt anyone, so don't even think about accusing him of anything, or I'll kick your ass…alright?"

The rest of Gohan's friends expressed their agreement and support for their demi-Saiyan friend.

Gohan gave them a thankful smile.

"Alrighty campers, nothing more to see here! I think we should be moving on back to the campsite now. Move it, move it, move it!" Sylver yelled, getting the campers moving back in the direction of the camp.

Gohan was about to turn and follow the rest of the campers towards their campsite, when he spotted Videl making a beeline for him.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble." Tobun commented as she observed Videl's determined stride.

Reez, Tobun, Kara, Chelsea and Jade all surrounded Gohan, and folded their arms defiantly to somewhat protect Gohan from the verbal onslaught that was sure to come. World Champion he may be, good at dealing with angry girls, he was not.

"Can we help you?" Chelsea asked as Videl approached the group.

"No. You may not. Gohan may, though. I would like to speak with him. Now." Videl demanded.

The girls didn't move.

"Shoo. Vamoose. Go do whatever it is that you do." Videl said, making shooing motions with her hands.

"If you wanna talk to Gohan, you're gonna hafta do it with us here, or not at all." Reez enforced.

Videl rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the girls surrounding Gohan. She uncrossed her arms and poked Gohan in the chest, ignoring his shocked expression.

"I knew there was something fishy about you from the start. Always hiding things, and covering up things. You're a sucky liar, Gohan." Videl said, then she suddenly got a brainwave. "I get it. You're Saiyaman too, aren't you?"

Gohan gave a sheepish smile.

"It all suddenly fits. Why you're late for class all the time. Everything." Videl said, triumphant that she'd finally pieced everything together.

"All right. I think you've had enough time now. We must be moving off." Kara said, pushing Gohan in the direction of the camp, the other girls following suit. "I'll see you later." She called over her shoulder to Videl, giving her a smirk.

"Uh, thanks guys." Gohan said sheepishly, putting his hand to the back of his head. "I didn't really mean for that to happen."

"Gohan, it's all right. And we don't care who you are or what you did. You're one of us. And we take care of our own." Reez said, the other girls adding murmurs of agreement.

"'Sides, no one really believed that Hercule really beat that monster, I mean look at him, he's scrawny!" Tobun said. "I mean, even Timmy over there could beat him." She added, pointing to the short, skinny boy over the other side of the clearing.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Jade agreed.

"Well, come on then, guys. Let's go get Gohan some dinner." Tobun said, leading the group back to the campsite.

~~~

Terribly sorry it's been so short. This chapter's been in the works for about two weeks now. It's amazing how life can catch up with you, isn't it?

Anyways, if you want me to finish up the story, please give me ideas on what to do for the next few chapters. Anything plausible (and writable) will be considered, otherwise, I shall re-abandon the fic.

Cheers

~Rhi


End file.
